


The things we do for Love

by Ermmys



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A lot of blushing Shinichi, Angst, Conan to Shinichi!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Friends to Lovers(?), Haibara is a tease, KaiCon - Freeform, KidCon - Freeform, KidShin, M/M, One of those fic where Ran moved on, Sacrifices made, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermmys/pseuds/Ermmys
Summary: Conan was acting a bit off during the heist of Kaitou KID and this wasn't gone unnoticed by the magician himself.So the Phantom Thief provides a plan, a special treatment just for his little tantei-san.





	1. Death of Shinichi Kudo

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this

"It's finally over Kudo-kun." The girl sounded so weary and tired yet there was a small smile on up to her face. 

Kudo-kun, who was just beside the girl, looked at her at the corner of his eye. He saw the small smile on the girl's face, which also brings a smile to his. "It's finally over, huh?" After a year and a half of hunting an illegal and secret organization( the Black Organization ), his efforts and sacrifices made in order to bring the organization down wasn't in vain. The Black Organization was finally down but some of the members of the organization disappeared, some hid and some arrested and some are kept under surveillance by the FBI.

Only time can tell whether the battle of Kudo-kun and the Black Organization was truly over, but now he was just glad that the group was disassembled and the members that weren't caught was just the FBI's problem now, not his. 

Kudo-kun remembered the drug that made him shrink and the only reason that made him chase after the organization, the APTX4869. It's the drug that made him shrink into the body of a 7 year old. Kudo-kun received the permanent antidote but chose not to take it yet. He didn't take because of reasons. 

The reason was that Shinichi Kudo was believed, or presumed, dead. 

His love interest and childhood friend, Ran Mouri, couldn't believe this. It was just a rumor that was being spread around, but not officially confirmed, so Ran called Shinichi to confirm it. The rumors couldn't be true. 

Conan Edogawa, the shrunken high school detective Shinichi Kudo, heard the rumor that had been going around. The rumor was made ever since Shinichi stopped contacting the Division One, social friends and didn't made an appearance publicly for a whole year. 

Conan knew Ran would call him to confirm the rumor, and of course he'd tell Ran that it's not real, they would argue a bit and life would go on. 

But that's didn't happen. What happen was as Ran called, Shinichi's number was unavailable. As Ran dug up and questioned friends and family, she had confirm herself that Shinichi Kudo does not communicate with any of them for a long period of time. 

There Conan decided to make Shinichi disappear. Dissapear forever. 

"Is this what you really want? All your efforts are going to be in vain if you let her confirm herself that Shinichi Kudo no longer exists." Haibara Ai, a concerned shrunken friend, asked him. 

"It's better this way Haibara, after all," was Conan's answer. "I'm happy as long as she is; even if I'm not a part of her life and no longer a part of her heart."

It was sappy really, Haibara pointed out that he was acting very selfless, like an actual hero. Conan just dryly laughed at this, seeing the irony. 

Shinichi Kudo can no longer go back to his life, Conan knew that very well. But it was also painful to continue living as Conan. 

Shinichi Kudo had already left the world as soon as he shrunk.

"You're really foolish, Kudo-kun."

"What're you talking about Haibara? It's Edogawa Conan. Edogawa Conan. Shinichi-niisan is presumed to be dead."

"...as you wish, Edogawa-kun.."


	2. The Dilemma of Conan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes believe KID is a tad insane;

"This smell- chloroform, wait, don't tell me I got drugged..."

Conan woke up to see that he was in an unfamiliar room, he wasn't exactly tied up but his gadgets were missing. His shoes, phone, belt, glasses, badge, suspenders and tranquilizer. The last thing he remembered doing was chasing after KID in a heist, he arrived at the rooftop and immediately blacked out. 

He had been laying down at a couch nearby a fireplace which had kept him warm and cozy. He then stood up from the couch and carefully walked over to the door, not making a single noise, and quietly twisted the golden knob, which was, as he expected, locked. 

His heart was racing, what was exactly going on? He wasn't tied up but his gadgets were taken away and the door was locked, so whoever drugged him and brought him here must have other intentions. Conan hoped it wasn't one of the ex-members of the Black Organization back for revenge. 

Conan decided to search for a way out, there in the room he found doors leading to a spacious balcony. There was no one there and there were only two chairs outside, facing the view. The balcony wasn't locked which he found a bit strange, outside, as he explored, had the beautiful view of the city below. "It's almost as if the city's lights were small, glittering and shiny-"

"jewels." He was interrupted by a familiar voice, there a person appeared out of nowhere before his eyes, stealthily and carefully landed on the railings of the balcony. Conan looked up to see it was Kaitou KID himself with his signature smirk.

Indigo met blue. 

Conan wondered if the scoundrel thief was his kidnapper. 

"I've come to rescue you, princess. " Conan's eyebrow twitched irritably, the nickname was news to him, he had hoped it wasn't going to replace the old nickname. "What am I doing here, KID?" Conan demanded. 

KID smiled, "Who knows?" He was irritated by the quick and unhelpful response of the thief. "KID, I demand you to talk me what's going on!" He yelled furiously at the thief, clearly not patient enough to play KID's game. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the magician had a playful smile on his face, "I should be asking you that, Tantei-kun." KID sounded a bit more serious than Conan expected him to be, which caught him a bit off guard. 

KID steps down from the railing, if he stood there any longer he might of fallen. Conan took a hasty step back, even if he doesn't have his weapons at the moment, he doesn't know what KID's intentions were. It was better safe than sorry.

"Don't play any tricks with me, KID, I'm not in the mood tonight." The thief only laughed to his annoyance. "You have questions in your mind, I can tell, and they can be answered," KID stated, "but mine can't." This just confused Conan. The shrunken feels a bit frustrated, he doesn't have his weapons- no, gadgets, to help him provoke the thief into talking. He felt utterly useless as the wanted thief stood there unarmed.

"Better explain things better, KID, as I've said, I'm in no mood for games and puzzles. Not tonight." He placed his hands into his pocket, his hands feeling a bit cold.

"Whatever your questions are, can be answered later on. You can pretty much assumed that I'm the one responsible for kidnapping you, but don't worry, I'm not holding you as a hostage. I've had also hidden away your dangerous gadgets but only for me to get at least this close to you without getting hurt."

Conan wasn't convinced but he asked why. The thief crosses his arms, before saying, 

"To talk to you, of course." He simply answered, as if stating he was the obvious.


	3. make a bond

"Are you alright Tantei-kun? It looks like you could pass out at any moment." KID laughed, he found Conan's surprised expression amusing. Conan crossed his arms and shot a glare at the thief, clearly unamused by his reaction. "Did you just really kidnap me for just that?" Conan believed that KID may be a tad insane or too bored, but never this much. 

"To talk? Yes." KID's quick and short response surprised Conan even more. This was too much, honestly. "What an honor." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, KID could detect it. "It is," Conan raised a brow, thinking that KID was insane AND a narcissist, a deadly combination of both indeed. "After all, I never take pleasure in kidnapping children ."

"So you take pleasure in kidnapping adults then? Any preference?" Conan asked, clearly mocking KID but instead, the thief just flashed a smile. "All jokes aside," KID brought out a card and handed it over to Conan. "I brought you here to talk to you privately. You haven't noticed, but I have. Something's off about you, Tantei-kun, I just can't shake off the feeling that I should be worried about something. And I'm also worried that your behaviour might ruin the fun you're suppose to have in my heists."

Conan glanced the card, it was a location not far from Beika street. "Are you like this with all of your detectives?" He questioned him and KID thought about it only for a brief moment before flashing an honest grin at Conan, "No, not really."

His eyes widen, the thief was just full of surprises tonight as the response he'd given him surprised him even more, "..is that so." Conan murmured quietly to himself. It was really an honor, but what did he do to deserve an honor like this? 

Conan was still baffled by KID's actions and reasons. Basically, the thief drugs him, brings him over to a private location and confiscates his gadgets just to talk to him because something felt 'wrong' or 'off' about him. 

Conan wonders if he failed in hiding his conflicted emotions, but it was really hard because everyone he knew was breathing down his neck.

Even thought it wasn't publicly known that Shinichi Kudo is Conan Edogawa, some of his friends did knew, and they were worried for Conan. For Shinichi.

For the people who didn't knew that Shinichi is Conan, they just know that Conan was acting a bit off. A mixture of being distant and lost. But what did the Kaitou KID knew? 

After a moment of silence, Conan finally spoke up. "It's really none of your business." KID frowned, knowing that the little detective was lying to him, the king of liars. "Is that the only excuse you could think of?"

Conan sighed in defeat, he murmured "...i- I don't want to talk about it."

KID playfully ruffled Conan's hair as soon as the child answered truthfully. "Then we can talk about it next time. Tonight is just a meeting."

"S- stop ruffling my hair!" Conan complained. He managed to swat away KID's hands away from his hair and attempted to fix his hair. "And what do you mean next time?"

KID suddenly took Conan's hands, surprisingly the child didn't swatted the thief's hands away. 

"Would you like a ride home?"

He never did answered his question.  
____________________________

"And where were you this late?" 

Haibara turned on the lights see Conan's failed attempt to sneak inside. Conveniently, Haibara was waiting for Conan to arrive, from wherever he was, at the professor's living room with the light turned off. 

She stood there, crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation. Conan forced a laugh, "G- good evening Haibara." Haibara only glared at him, Conan could see she was clearly very angry at him. 

Scratching at the back of his head, he tried to explain the situation very carefully. "As you know, I sneaked out to attend the heist and manage to convince Ran that I was at the professor's." Haibara let out a sigh, "Yes, but the Heist ended 2 hours ago, what an earth you were doing?"

Conan then proceeded to explain to Haibara.


	4. What we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of romantic tension

"Haibara, stop smiling."

The smile didn't disappear from her face. 

"Jesus Haibara, it's really creeping me out."

"You know what else should creep you out? KID's nightly kidnapping, but it seems like you're used to it now. After all you were KIDnapped eight times in a row." Conan groaned, knowing Haibara so well, she wouldn't let this go so easily. She just had to make a pun out of it as well. "Well it's not like I can stop the damned thief from kidnapping me! He just does as he pleases." Conan argued. 

"If you can't beat them then join them instead?"

Conan sighed. "I don't know what're you talking about."

"Looks like his Heist is finished," Haibara noted, taking a glance at her wristwatch, "He should be here any moment to pick you up." It's been a few days after KID's first kidnapping, now the thief just drops by the professor's house to pick Conan up just after his heist, or if he didn't had any heist, just after dinner. 

KID would wait patiently outside by the door, ringing the door bell only once or twice, like a true gentlemen. Haibara was always the first one to answer the door, when she would, she would have a small evil smirk on her face before calling Conan for his 'nightly dates'. KID only laughed at this, while Conan was anything but amused. 

Every night, KID wouldn't fail to visit Conan to take him out for an evening talk. Conan doesn't admit it but he enjoys their chats. This was one of those rare moments where Conan could really open up to someone who wasn't deeply involved in his situation. 

The doorbell rang and Haibara smirked. "You're date's here." She said jokingly. Conan huffed, he argued shortly that KID was just here to talk to him like he always does. Conan went out to open the door, he sees KID standing there. 

"Evening, Tantei-kun." KID politely bowed, making Conan feel a bit uncomfortable. 'Now this really feels like a date. Damn that Haibara.' He curses Haibara's influences and imaginations. "L- let's just go before Haibara thinks of anything else." Conan turned back and shot a glare at Haibara, who was just behind Conan, ready to bid Conan and KID goodbye and good luck to their date.  
_____________________________________________

Conan doesn't tell Haibara everything. If he did, he'd die of embarrassment. 

They were at a rooftop, Conan didn't care where they were as long as no one sees him in this position. It's not like he wanted this, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He doesn't tell KID but he needed comfort. 

"If you tell anyone of this, I'd take the pleasure of murdering you."

Judging from Conan's tone, he was dead serious. KID didn't dare to laugh, judging the position he was in. "How violent of you, Tantei-kun. Never thought you would turn to murder." KID lightly joked. Conan adjusted his head, trying to find a comfortable position in KID's lap. 

"Thought I never thought you would suggest something like this. It makes me feel special." Conan dryly laughed. "Don't flatter yourself." 

Although it was a bit dark, KID could see a blush creeping up to the detective's face. He snickered, "Although I wish you'd tell me why you requested to lay down on my lap, that's very uncharacteristic of you. Almost unpredictable." Conan raised a brow, "So most of the time I'm predictable?" He sounded insulted. 

"Avoiding the question, Tantei-kun."

"W- well if you find this uncomfortable then I'll stop!" Conan yelled, raising his head from KID's lap. 

"Now now, I didn't say anything like that," KID pulled back Conan's head to his lap, "It just really surprises me. I never thought you as the person who would seek affection, even if you are a child, you're quite mature for one." KID was right, but he wasn't a child, he was 18 for God's sake. 

But then Conan remembered, Shinichi is the one who's 18, and he's supposedly 8 years old.

After a long moment of silence, Conan decided to spoke up. 

"Hey KID, have you ever loved anyone?" Conan and KID had talked about Conan's first love last time, but he never knew KID's. It's not like Conan expected him to answer, but he sees the magician struggling with his words. 

Conan sees KID hesitating to answer. 

"I did."

Conan was curious, what kind of person did the Kaitou KID love? And he said 'did', so what changed? 

"But I blew my chances and a bastard took her away from me." 

"Ah." Was Conan's response. KID sounded angry and regretful. Conan could relate to that. 

"But then again, she's happy. Happier than she was with me. That's probably why I'm not fighting her back, because I know she's happy with someone else." Conan said that last time about Ran too, perhaps KID, the phantom menace, was really human after all. "What did you loved about her?" This was what KID had asked him last time. It was up to KID to answer it either jokingly, seriously or honestly. 

"She was beautiful and strong, like a beautiful shining jewel I couldn't get my hands on until I was sure she would be safe in my hands. Perhaps I was too scared of breaking her."

Of course, leave it up to him to compare a first love like a jewel. Conan could see the uncanny resemblance of his answer and KID's. But Kaitou KID, the bold and daring thief, scared? It was ironic, really. Perhaps that's how precious she really was to the mysterious thief. Conan silently wished he'd be loved like that also. 

Little by little, every time they talk with all jokes aside, Conan feels a bit closer to the thief. He was close to finding out what kind of person lies behind the Kaitou KID costume. 

"Hey KID," Conan had a crazy idea. 

"Was is it, Tantei-kun?"

"Perhaps you're really human after all, and you know what that means." KID shook his head, "No, I'm not sure what does that mean Tantei-kun."

"It means you can learn and find another one."

KID laughed, "find another what?"

"Find another person who'd mean so much to you as your first love did, but this time, don't let that person go." Conan was being serious, KID could see it in his eyes. "No matter what."

"It sounded like you came from experience." KID noted. Conan smiled bitterly, "Yeah, a bit. But the only difference is that I can't fall in love." KID raised a brow, "You're still young, I'm sure you'll find someone as you get older."

Conan sighed, "Well I'd rather not. I'm not that great anyway."

KID gasped, "Don't be so modest, Tantei-kun! I'd say you are a 100% boyfriend material! After all, you are smart, quite handsome for a young boy, adorable too. You're kind, selfless, sharp, charming and fun to be with. All my heist had been so boring before, not until you showed up. What a challenge you are, so don't bring yourself down that low. I'm sure you'll find someone that'll think that way." As KID blurted out, Conan's face grew more red and hotter. 

He was really embarrassed. He can't believe KID could say that with a straight face, but it's not like Conan wasn't used to compliments. As Shinichi and Conan he would be complimented how smart, sharp and observative he was. But since it came from KID, it was somehow different. 

Maybe because KID was that one person he'd didn't expect to leave an impression. 

"I- it's getting late, we should go home."

"Ah, right."

Conan had arrived at the professor's house, right on time too. "Thanks KID." He murmured, but judging KID's smug grin, he probably heard it. "No problem, Tantei-kun. I also feel like you're helping me." The thief flew off into the night and Conan found himself staring at the night sky distantly. 

"Had a great date? Did you moved up from first base?"

"Haibara!"


	5. That one time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I'm just going with the flow of KID's and Conan's interactions, although soon they're going to face some problems

The Detective Boys are known around their school as a group of individuals that will gladly help you if you have a case or a problem for them, they will happily accept it. 

But sometimes if they don't have a case, they'll be the ones looking for one. As they look for a case, they will also likely cause trouble. 

Like right now. 

"As you know, we didn't had any case for an entire week,"

Conan sighed, why are they holding up a meeting at the professor's house? But it was a better meeting place than the school classroom or the playground like last time. Too many incidents would occur, which is not always healthy for the children. 

"But I offer you guys this!" Mitsuhiko, a young member of the Detective Boy's group, placed a bunch of printed out photos no one can make out of. "What's this suppose to be?" Genta, another member of the group, had asked. Probably like the rest of them, he couldn't make out the photo very clearly. 

Although Mitsuhiko looks very proud of his shots. "I pictured them last night. You see I went to the convenient store to but a few things," Conan wasn't willing to listen like the others so he turned his attention towards his book entitled The Study In Scarlet. "And I spotted Kaitou KID himself flying away with his hand glider!" 

Conan almost dropped his book, and decided to glanced at the photos Mitsuhiko placed on the table. As he looked closely, it really does look like Kaitou KID flying away with his handglider. 

The others decided to take a look at the photos too, "Wow! It really is Kaitou KID!" Ayumi cried out, "But why is this a case?" She asked curiously. Mitsuhiko crossed his arms, his face full of pride. "Well you see, there wasn't a heist last night. So why do you think a thief like Kaitou KID would be doing that late?"

'KID got caught by a kid, what an idiot.' 

But this wasn't good, it's not like the Detective Boys to stop investigate something when they have nothing to do, jeez kids with their free time, and it was up to Conan to stop their further pursuit in investigating the thief's real intentions last night. 

"S- speaking of Kaitou KID, there was a new TV show last night, it was about some hero who fights with a suit, a cape and a mask! I think it was called..." Conan hoped that one of them would at least take the bait. 

"I watched that last night as well! It was called the 'Kind Masked Hero'!" Thank God Ayumi took the bait, especially when it's Ayumi, the two boys in the group would definitely turn their attention towards her. It was a good thing Conan decided to sleep late last night as well. 

"It's a story about a boy deciding to become a hero at night! Because you see, his father was killed by one of those bad men-"

Conan let out a relieve sigh as the others dwell deeper on the topic. Now Conan just hoped that they don't hand over the photos to the media; or else there will be a gossip stirring up. 

__________________

"You're watching the show, huh?"

Conan turned to see it was just Haibara that caught him in action watching a kid's how.

"Ah well the plot is actually a little bit interesting, you see the main character doesn't have any abilities but he trains hard to find the ones who killed his father. The only clue he got that his father at that time possesed a very powerful weapon by accident and some guys wanted it for their selves. 

The weapon can only used at night so the guy dresses up in a cape, mask and suit, to disguise himself and to find his father's killers while keeping his identity a secret. He didn't find the ones who killed his father but by sheer luck he did found some clues where they were, so he still continued his search."

"How boring." Conan dryly laughed, "I don't expect of you to like it but it's pretty good for a kid's show." There was a small smile on Conan's face, he really had fun watching a kid's show. Like a kid should, but he was secretly 18 and not 8.

"As for the photos- I manage to snatch them away while they weren't looking. They'll notice it'll be missing by tomorrow though." Haibara handed over he photos from earlier. Conan was taken aback, "Really? Wow thanks Haibara! You're a real life saver!" Conan beamed an honest smile, Haibara just sighs. "Just hope that no one brought any copies."

"You owe me, Edogawa-kun."

"Hai hai~"

Conan would gladly burn the photos later on, but for now, he'd rather turn his attention to the show.

Later that night, Kaitou KID arrived exactly on time. He rang the doorbell to see it was the tiny scientist, Haibara, that answered the door this time. The thief politely bowed at a lady's- at least a girl's presence. "Good evening." He greeted her like every proper gentlemen should. "Is the princess not yet ready?"

Even though KID was told by Conan that he didn't liked being called 'princess', he'd often used the nickname behind his back. Haibara, as one of the people who loves to mess around with Conan, grew fond of the nickname as well. 

"Your princess is busy at the moment, go see for yourself." Haibara was practically inviting the thief in, but it's not like she has something to lose. It would be KID's first time being officially invited inside the professor's house, so he straighten up and smiled. "Well, sorry to intrude."

Kaitou KID walked in to see it was just an ordinary living room. KID swore the man that lived here was an inventor, some he'd thought that it would either be a total mess or full of gadgets and inventions laying around. But maybe not all inventors would be like that. 

KID noticed that the television was on, wherever Haibara went, he was sure that she wasn't the one watching a kid's show, after all she was like Conan. Quite too mature for her age. As he walked over to the TV, he noticed there was someone that had fallen asleep on the couch. 

'Why if it isn't Tantei-kun.' KID rarely sees Conan's unguarded side, so he was really surprise to see his little detective this unguarded, and unfairly adorable too. 'My how cute, falling asleep like that while watching.' The thief glanced at the TV. 

'A kid's show? Well that's unexpected.' The little detective was full of surprises lately, but now it seems like KID can't bring himself to wake up the child from his slumber. 

KID decided to do a small little act of kindness and magic out a comfortable blanket. He brought it over to Conan, covering him with the blanket. 

KID noticed the photos beside Conan, he took them for a closer look. Wow, he didn't knew that the little detective had been secretly taking pictures of him. 

Feeling a bit betrayed, KID decided to take a picture of his own. He brought out what looked like his phone and took a picture of Conan's peaceful sleeping face. 

"Hentai." KID flinched, looks like he was caught red handed by the little scientist, from God knows where she came from. "Ahaha, I'm no pervert, Ai-chan." KID forced a laughed and Haibara wasn't too happy about her nickname. "Whatever, as soon as he wakes up I'll tell him that you passed by." Haibara let's the thief off for now. 

KID smiled, "Thank you in advance, but since I'm not needed anymore, I'll get going."

"Close the door on your way out."  
__________________

On the following day, 

"I wonder what's so interesting about 'Kind Masked Hero'?" Kaito Kuroba, a magician extraordinare, decided to spend his free time watching a kid's show, just because he caught a certain detective of his watching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh note to self; make it a bit longer cause this feels like this was rushed


	6. Before KID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed at making this dramatic

Ran Mouri is a very beautiful, strong and independent young woman. It was a surprise to others that she'd break down by the mere mention of her pursumed dead childhood friend and love interest, Shinichi Kudo. 

Sonoko Suzuki, the rich daughter of the Suzuki family, has been a best friend of Ran's ever since she was very little. So, it would also hurt Sonoko very much to see Ran this way. 

As Sonoko tried to tell Ran countless times to forget about the Holmes freak, Ran would refuse to forget about her first love. Oh how Sonoko hated Shinichi for breaking Ran this badly. If Shinichi was alive, Sonoko would be the first one who'll make him wish he was dead. No one gets away hurting her best friend like that so badly. 

Kazuha, an Osakan friend of Ran, also agrees to Sonoko. Shinichi didn't deserve a girl like Ran and Ran doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Sera, a classmate and another friend of Ran, didn't had any harsh feelings towards Shinichi but she only wishes for Shinichi to at least have the balls to apologize what he put Ran through. 

They all decided to cheer Ran up and started hanging out even more. They decided to sometimes to just go and meet some guys to forget about Shinichi, and any other troubles. 

Ran was glad to have such great friends around her. 

This is why Conan had to leave the Mouri Agency, even if Ran didn't knew, he was a constant reminder of Shinichi since to Ran, they resemble eachother so much. Conan left because he knew he was a burden to Ran. 

Shinichi left a long time ago, now it's Conan's turn to let go. 

"A- are you sure you want to go live with the professor? I mean what's wrong with living here? Is it dad? Does he bothers you in his sleep? Maybe you would like to sleep with me instead?" Conan knew how desperate Ran was in letting him stay any further. 

It only broke Conan's heart. 

"R- Ran-neechan," oh why did he sounded like he wanted to cry? As if he were at the verge of tears? "I- I look like shinichi-niisan a lot. I- I heard that he's dead and I knew how much you liked him and-" 

Ran hugged him, tightly. "Conan! Just because you resemble him doesn't mean you have go leave. Don't leave because of a silly excuse..." She tried to laugh, to lighten up the mood. But Conan stays firm with his decision. 

"I'll be sure Okaa-san will send you the payment. Thank you for thanking care of me, Ran-neechan."

Ran cried. 

"Why are you crying Ran-neechan? It's not like I'm leaving you or anything." Ran wiped away her tears. "It just feels like I'm making you leave. I'm so sorry Conan-kun.."

Conan forces a smile, "I'm the one who's sorry, Ran-neechan. But you know," He has Ran's attention, "I don't why Shinichi-niisan would leave you, you're so great after all." 

Conan just wanted to leave right now. No, why did he have to say that? Why did he opened his mouth? Why did he speak about himself so badly? 

Ran just laughed. She just laughs. 

"I didn't think Shinichi left me."

Conan stares at Ran's eyes, making a silent promise this would be the last time he'd break her heart. 

"I think Shinichi left a long time ago."

'Idiot. I never did leave you.'

"But I'm not going to be dragged down by one person. I'll be strong as long as you are too, okay Conan-kun?"

'You're the one leaving me.'

After that, he started living with the professor. Although for the past few weeks, everyone seem to have notice Conan was grieving. He was sad. He was depressed. But the people could only wonder about what? 

"Conan-kun, are you sure you don't want to go outside and play with Ayumi and the others?" The professor asked worringly. Conan waved a hand, indicating that it was fine. The professor leaves him be, because he knew he wasn't the right person to cheer him up. 

His parents had called, and even offered him to stay with them. Conan politely declines. "Even though it's hard, I'll live with it." He only answered. Although that manages to quiet things down with his parents. 

Some police officers would stop by and greet Conan. Offer him sweets, foods or small talks. Conan was thankful. It was a funny thought though, it's as if the Division 1 had missed him appearing on crime scenes. 

His Osakan friend flew all the way from Osakan to just try to reason with the guy. Hattori was a good man, he knew that Hattori would try to reason with him to just tell her the truth before she suffers even more. 

"She's not going to suffer anymore if Shinichi doesn't appear for a long time. Doesn't appear forever."

Hattori, as an official best friend, tries to cheer him up. Conan was thankful of the kind guestured but he said he'd rather be alone. Though, he promise to contact Hattori whether he really needed him. The Osakan was hesitant to leave Conan's side, but did anyways. 

The detective boys doesn't know why Conan would be depressed, so they would to everything to cheer him up, which surprisingly does brighten up his mood; but that would only be temporary. 

"You know how many connections you have." Haibara brings up the topic of Conan's numerous friends that had tried to cheer him up the past few day. "You know it's funny when the FBI, the police division 1, and literally everyone you've ever met had been on the professor's doorstep just to see if you were feeling fine."

Conan closed his eyes and embraced himself. 

"I'm okay."

"No you're not." Haibara said immediately. Conan doesn't response back, knowning it's true. 

"So what."

"Try to be." Conan's now confused. "Try what? To be happy? The real reason why I persue on hunting the Black Organization down was for her-"

"You did it for yourself, Edogawa-kun. You did it not only for you and her, but for everyone around you."

Haibara sighed. 

"You did it for my sister."

Conan looked at Haibara. 

"You did it for me too."

He smiled slightly, it was an improvement. 

"I'll try to be happy."

Haibara smiled back. 

"Yes. You don't need to be a detective to just figure out what's good for you. For now, try to have fun." The detective boys came bursting in the professor's house, all of them excited and hyped. 

"There's a case!"

Conan laughed a bit. 

"I'll try to have fun. With all of you." Conan hoped that Ran does the same and someday she might move one with another person in her life that will make her happy. 

______________

"It's nice to see you smile Conan-kun." Ayumi boldly admitted, a hint of red in her cheeks. "Ayumi's right, you're no fun when you're all sad." Genta added, agreeing with Ayumi's statement. 

"Why were you se depressed anyway? Did you lost something?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously. "Maybe he lost his favorite ball? Or even lost his favorite meal!!" Genta suggested and gasped. "How awful!"

The others laughed, "Only you would be sad if you lost your favorite meal." Mitsuhiko pointed out, laughing. Genta frowned, grumbling. "That's not true." Although, it is. 

"Although it looks like Edogawa-kun feels a bit better," everyone turns to Haibara, "but how about we do what he likes the whole day to make sure he won't be sad again?" As Haibara suggested, an idea popped into the children's heads. "Haibara's right! Come one Conan! Let's go!"

Conan deadpanned as soon as the trio ran off, he glanced at Haibara, "Oi, oi, whatever do you think you're doing?" Haibara smirked evilly. "Whatever do you mean? I'm only cheering you up. Now come on, let's have fun." Haibara said as she followed wherever the children were right now. 

"Geeze, whatever." Conan sighed in defeat. "Hey! Wait for me!" Conan yelled, running after the members of the Detective Boys, trying to catch up with them.


	7. A leap of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed by so easily for Conan and KID; this is where trouble starts stirring

A thief and a detective met and talked about little bits of their worries, troubles, doubts and happenings of their personal life without actually exposing he they really were.

For KID, he will always view the KID Killer as a sharp and deceptive child that makes his heists more fun and challenging. For Conan Edogawa, he will always view Kaitou KID as a tricky and very creative thief, a brilliant person who can challenge him head to head, not that he'd admit that. 

The two were opposites, but the same. Like a two sides of a coin- one can't be without the other. Conan is just glad that KID's there to more than just make things fun for him, but he also make him feel a lot better. He'd have an adult, and appropriate, conversations with the moonlight magician that would make his day.

Although it never occurred to Conan how the thief view about him, because like himself, he wasn't a very open person, especially to a rival. He didn't knew if KID was just talking to him because he was either bored or the thief wanted to know the enemy better. 

He didn't knew he cared about him, not until he was kept as a hostage by a deranged woman. 

"Give me the demanded money or else this brat here gets it!" 

Surprisingly the kidnapper was a woman, though the police won't ever know that because she had masked her voice with a rather more masculine voice. She was a woman that loved her company because her family had it through generations, and recently the company had gone bankrupt because of her. Conan doesn't know why she turned to kidnapping though, she could've easily set up a robbery instead of having a child as a hostage. 

Though, a more innocent life was on the line and since Conan had some connections with the Division 1, he knew that they would do everything to find and save Conan before the woman could do anything to him. Conan was totally chill though, it's not like it was his first rodeo. 

The woman was sloppy though, even if she called through Conan's cellphone, masked her voice and hid underneath the river bank, Conan could easily kick her with a soccer and render her unconscious until the police arrived. 

If he only had his gadgets though, sadly he left his gadgets at home, he doesn't know why he left them- he just left them. He probably forgot, after all Conan didn't mean to stay long outside. He was forced to go outside and play a bit of soccer before going back again to curl up to his book while sipping on a hot cup of coffee. 

Conan knew Haibara would find him soon, knowing she has the second pair of the tracking device glasses in her possession. 

The police refused to pay the woman with the demanded money because they didn't believe Conan as actually kidnapped. She pulled out a knife and removed the duct tape from Conan's mouth and she looked at him, indicating that he would cry for help. 

Conan wasn't like that. 

"Inspector Megure, we're underneath the nearby river bank-"

The woman stabbed the child's hand, making Conan yelped out of pain. She then put the duct tape on his mouth again and brought the cellphone to her again. "You hear that? That's only the beginning." Conan groaned, he can't believe the woman actually harmed him. How humans are so cruel these days to young children who doesn't have to do anything with their problems. 

Later, the woman was caught and sent to prison. The detective boys found Conan and they had brought along the police too. Conan had only a few rope marks on his wrists and legs and a deep cut on his hand that was treated soon. 

Ran came rushing in and completely crushing the poor child, although Conan didn't mind, he probably understand how much he'd made her worry. Kogoro was yelling at him too, scolding how irresponsible it was for Conan to be taking the woman only to be caught by her and turned into a hostage. 

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?!!" Ran manages to stop Kogoro from bursting out a lung and stop him from scolding him any further, Conan could see how the old man was worried for him. 

"Is that all what happened?" Conan sensed KID's tone that he was a bit angry. Conan nodded and told him that was the whole story he had told him, no other casualties were made. "But your hand was injured." The thief pointed it out, frowning. 

They were at the rooftop, KID took him there for the lovely view and noticed his injury and then he demanded what had happen. Conan didn't knew KID was so close to his face as the thief stared at his injured hand intently. 

A small reddish color starts to appear on his cheek, Conan hoped that the thief doesn't notice. "Don't be such a worry wart, I'm fine, see? Only ended up with an injured arm. Plus it's not like I'm dead or anything." He brushes it off because it was a daily thing for him, to be injured everyday. It came with the job being a detective after all. 

KID still doesn't look convinced, 

Conan sighed, grumbling, "Well staring at it it's not going to make it better. And why should you care anyway?" He tries to pull his hand from KID's but the magician wouldn't budge. Unexpectedly, he landed a quick peck on his injured hand that made Conan blush madly red. 

"O- Oi!" Conan yelled and pulled his hand away from KID's grasps, "Just what're you think you're doing?!" Conan stood up, furthering his distance from KID. The thief only smiled at the detective, he looked at him in the eyes and there Conan sees again that attractive color of KID's eyes. "You wound my very heart, Tantei-kun. Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" He sounded like he was joking but Conan felt like he wasn't. 

"Barou." Conan murmured, gently touching his injured hand, there he could still feel KID's kiss still lingering there. How badly he wanted it to make the sensation disappeared. His heart was throbbing, his hands were shaking a bit, he felt butterflied flutter in his stomach, he found his mind racked up and his found his mouth unable to speak. 

Oh God, it was that. 

Conan remembers the sensation he felt when he was in love with Ran, so why was he currently feeling like this around the thief? It's only been a month. Well time wasn't the problem but the person is. He can't believe he's got more than Platonic feelings for the gentlemen thief. 

"I hope your hand gets better," KID spoke, "I don't like you getting hurt because it hurts me as well." Conan couldn't tell if he was joking around like usual, because the thief lately had been sincere with his words. Conan didn't replied with a usual smart response, if he did, he'd feel like he'd stutter. 

"But I'm glad your safe, Tantei-kun. I couldn't imagine a heist without you." I couldn't imagine a world without you. 

"Heh, you'd probably be fine without me." Conan replied. 

"Would you?" Say no, please. 

"I'd be normal, though your heists are quite the challenge." This makes KID smirked. 

"Messing with any other detective but you wouldn't fill up my boredom." You're my favorite critic that keeps me on my toes. 

Conan rolled his eyes away, 

"Barou. I'm not special or anything, don't make me feel special too... It's kind of pressuring." Conan said sincerely and KID could honestly see why. Conan is a bright and exceptional child for his age, so he might be pressure by the hopes of others. KID is happy to see Conan being honest with him. 

"Hnh, I'm not the one making you special," KID's pointed finger landed on Conan's chest, "You are already special." Conan blinked, he's speechless and surprise. He turned away from KID, "Shut up you pedo, stop flirting and let's go home now. It's getting late." KID stood up and looked down on Conan. 

"What position do you think you have to accuse me as being a pedophile without concrete evidence? And I would appreciate if you would response back to my flirting, it'd be making your courting much easier."

"Where's the fun in that." Conan sarcastically responded. KID laughed and carried Conan back home.   
________________________

Kaitou Kuroba, you are going to be sent to prison of you think you can develop a relationship with Conan Edogawa, a detective, and moreover a child! Although it's not like Kaito would develop romantic feelings for a child that smart, snarky, quick, brave, bold, kind... 

Wait, Kaito, stop. Conan is different, it was just a gut feeling but Kaito felt like Conan wasn't an eight year old smart brat. Kaito had evidence Conan wasn't a child at all, or at least mentally. But if he was wrong and the child was just actually a genius, someone lock him behind bars, either that or make him go meet a shrink.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'Shinichi Kudo, the High school detective of the east, disappeared the day the Mouri Kogoro solved a case and the day Conan Edogawa appeared.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore I'm just rolling the dice- next time I'm making a KaiShin or a KIDcon fic, I'll make sure it's understandable.


	8. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it's heavily talk about Conan's decision in taking the antidote or not since the antidote will be useless by the year ends(expiration date how unexpected of me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Hattori speaks and it's also my first time writing him.. I'll get better I promise

Even if Conan Edogawa doesn't reside with a famous Detective anymore, it doesn't mean cases won't show up frequently. Lately, they've been showing up too frequently. Even if he can't avoid murder, he sure tries to not mind it. 

Conan had a harder time searching and investigating clues, he can't take credit over a very ridiculously difficult case and making the teen tone down the arrogant attitude, him becoming so.... Modest. Though the confidence was still in him. Day by day he saves a lot of people as he solves every case that fate throws at him, which he's glad for. It's just... overwhelming. 

If he, Conan, turned back to his old life as Shinichi, who was presuemed dead, would things be the same? After all he's still both of them, and if he chooses to be either one of them, the results will still be the same, right? 

No, all the friends he made as Conan were as many as he had with Shinichi. The FBI, some of the Police and Detective Boys only knew Conan. Plus the media would swarming against him if he were to be Shinichi again, which will be a hassle to handle. 

Even though the organization is down for good, he still was Conan. Even with the antidote ready, he still was Conan. He chose to be Conan, because with Ran gone and his other self assumed to be dead and missing, there wasn't much to go back. He doesn't have another good reason to get his old life back, yet. 

So why is Haibara trying to change him back? 

"No I'm not taking the pill Haibara. I already told you, I don't want to be Shinichi." Haibara sighed, "Idiot, you are Shinichi." She argues, despite being in the middle of an argument with Conan, Haibara still faces the computer on her screen as she types rapidly fast. 

"Hmh, but you know the antidote has its expiration date and since I finished making an antidote before you even took down the organization, which was last year, you only have a couple of months until the antidote expires."

Conan blinks as he processed the information, 

"I see." Conan looked down on the pill in his hands, "But can't you just make another one?" Haibara stops typing and turned to Conan with a deadpanned expression. "If you didn't know, making a drug requires more than focus or skill but also resources. I don't have anymore resources and if I had any they still would be useless because I have deleted the data of the formula." Haibara spat, making Conan feel a bit guilty. 

"So that's why you're making me rethink my life as Conan." Haibara nodded and turned back to her computer, typing. "But Haibara, there's a reason why I didn't go back." 

"Then find another reason before the year ends." Haibara simply stated, "I only have 6 months to decide?!" Conan yelled, which was plenty of time to think but not make the actual decision. 

"Within those months you have to decide whether to take a risk and go back as your true self, or stay in the mask you call Conan Edogawa."

Conan groaned, and actually considering rethinking his desicion whether to be Shinichi again or continue as Conan. 

"At least as Kudo Shinichi, you don't have to go through puberty again" Haibara suggested. Conan rolled his eyes away, "Not helping."

Conan stared down at the antidote in his hands, thinking or even predicting about what will happen if he turned back into Shinichi. The media would be full of questions, he'll never get a decent rest since the police won't be hesitating to ask for his help, and above all else Ran would probably beat him up. 

"Yeah I can only think of bad points what will happen if I turned back to Shinichi." 

"But you're also hesitating to throw away the pill, so you still have the will to turn back into your size but whatever, just make up your mind. Take it or don't take it, it's up to you."

"You're pressuring me a bit here Haibara, but thanks for the heads up."

Later, he asks for the advice of others, specifically four people.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"That seems heavy Kudo. I dunno' if ya' should be asking me that, cause' even I don't know the answer... but whatever ya' choose, I'll still be yer' pal." Conan laughed a bit, feeling a bit less heavier as he got Hattori's answer. Of course for Hattori, his choice was no issue to him, because to Hattori- Conan and Shinichi will always be the same person.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh Shin-chan, I'm so glad you ask for our opinion." Yukiko, his mother, cooed. 

"But son, It's not our choice to make, but yours. Whatever you will choose, we'll support it." Was his father's, Yuusaku's, wise short answer. 

"Because that's how much we love you~" His parent's answers were no different from Hattori but he was just relieve that they'd still love him as Conan or as Shinichi. 

(Though Shinichi thinks that his mother likes his smaller version, Conan, better. After all it makes her feel younger.)  
.  
.  
.  
"I don't know if should choose that important of a decision for you." Professor Agasa chuckled nervously. "But I think my answer is the same as everyone. You're still you whether you choose to be either Conan or Shinichi, but just choose wisely. I don't know how you live your life as Conan or Shinichi, but I advise you that the friends and connections you make as either one of them, you have to value them."

Professor Agasa served him coffee just the way he likes it and pats him gently at the head. "But I remembered how desperate you were to turn back into your own size, so it's funny seeing you hesitating seeing the sacrifices you've made to get this far."

Conan stayed silent as he stared at his coffee on the table, probably reflecting the answers that everyone had given to him. 

"If you want my advice," Haibara voiced, "I suggest you do not run away." Conan looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't know what you mean." Conan frowned, making Haibara let out a small chuckle. "Well I'll give you a better one, why not ask KID?"

Professor Agasa raised a brow and looked at Haibara, "Kaitou KID? Why him specifically? Does he know about Conan-kun's situation?" The professor asked curiously. Haibara shrugged. "Edogawa-kun doesn't tell me that much, all I know is that they talk, probably flirt too."

Conan covered his face with his hands, groaning. Haibara was always the blabber mouth either that or she's too much of a tease. A bit of a sadistic spawn. 

"I'm kind of curious what you tell KID too." Professor Agasa piped and Haibara nodded in agreement. Conan groaned again. "It's nothing personal," he stated, crossing his arms. "We just talk about life, I guess."

"I bet you talked to him about your first love." 

Conan's cheeks started turning bright red, causing Haibara to smirk evilly and the professor to let out a small chuckle. "It doesn't matter! KID doesn't have to know my true identity as I don't know his." He yelled. 

"Well, you should decide sooner than later." Haibara advised before leaving the room. The professor flashed an apologetic smile at Conan, "Well I better prepare dinner, it's getting late." He said, dashing off to the kitchen. 

Conan sighed and switched the TV on, just in time for the Kid's show he's been watching lately. 

______________

"You're quiet tonight Tantei-kun, anything in mind you want to share?" The moonlight magician, Kaitou KID, offered to the tiny detective. Conan snorted, "Not with you, Kaitou KID-san." He answered mockingly. 

KID sighs, "How unllady like of you."the thief said to purposely to rifle up the detective, but there was no reaction. Conan only stared at the moonlight view on top of a rootop building with distant eyes. KID frowned and looked at Conan worryingly. 

The thief scootches closely to Conan, too close for the detective's comfort but yet he doesn't react and just stare deeply into the moonlight. "Hey," KID said, "It looks like something's wrong, and as you know, I'm all ears."

Conan glanced at KID as the thief flashes a smile. "It's a bit... Personal." 

KID pulls away from Conan, giving the kid a bit more space. "Well if it's that personal, you don't have to tell me but if you really want to tell me then just.... vaguely describe the problem." KID offered. 

Conan let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey KID, I- I have a friend who's been hiding in the shadows too long and that friend was then believed to be dead... That friend doesn't exactly have much to go back to, because that friend only went into hiding to protect the girl that friend loved... But then the girl of his dreams had her heart broken because of that friend hiding for too long and now she's moved on, presuming that my friend is dead.

My friend wants to go back but my friend doesn't know if they want to go back when they only have nothing but work and disappointments to face when they come back. That friend is also having a double life, and my friend is just confuse what side they should stay because they can't keep having a double life." Conan finished telling his troubles and looked at KID, eagerly waiting for his response. 

KID ponders for a while, this was a tough one. "Well why was your friend hiding anyways? Did he did something illegal?" Conan shaked his head, "No... Some bad guys were doing some illegal stuff and my friend caught them doing it and those bad guys belonged to a very dangerous organization of some sort."

"Then why go back if some bad people are after you?"

"Ah, those bad guys are gone now. Gone for good."

KID hummed, "Well it depends on how good his new life is, but you know, someday your friend might have to deal with the old one. When you run away, it will never be over for you. So your friend should go back to their old life, even if there's only disappointments waiting for them, it's better than running away. They should just.. face their fears for it to be finally over." He answered and suprised Conan. 

"E- even if it meant Conan Edogawa disappearing?"

KID blinked and turned to Conan, he let out a confused "Eh?" The detective had talked about himself in third person and mentioned himself disappearing in the price of having his friend go back to his old life. 

This confused KID. He stared at Conan silently for a long period of time, not know if he should answer that. 

"Well?" Conan asked for KID's answer but at the moment he was a bit tied tongue. "Well Tantei-kun..." KID paused, hesitated even. "I'm not sure if a life of another is equal to yours. But I myself don't want you to disappear, not that I have against in letting your friend live their old life again... But how much of a friend are they to sacrifice your own life?"

Conan was stunned by KID's answer, judging by his tone he was sadden by the thought of him disappearing for someone else. A blush again slowly crept up to his face, though it wasn't as bright and as red as the other ones. 

"That's my opinion, and honestly I don't want the thrill in my life to disappear like that, but that's your choice Tantei-kun." KID frowned again, "But why does this friend of yours want to go back to their old life even if they knew it would cause yours? I mean, like, is something going to happen to you?"

If only KID knew. 

"Y- yes." With such a mysterious and vauge answer that causes KID to misunderstand, the thief simply shaked his head in disapproval. "No life should be granted by taking another's, isn't that right, Tantei-kun ?" 

He lighten up the mood as he made Conan smile just a little bit. It broke the awfully heavy tension around them. Conan looked at the moonlight again, at least now Conan knows what he should do; and it's funny because it's all because of a petty theif's answer. 

Now all he needed was to spend his quality time with his loved ones before going back. 

His mind was put to stone, he planned on doing this right and perfectly so it won't end up as a disaster. In Conan's mind, he's planning on a magic show. How Shinichi would appear and how Conan would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I k ow it's uncommon for Shinichi to not take the antidote and I thought it'll end that way but I had a sudden thought that I only read about a few(more or less) fics about Shinichi hesitant to take the antidote without a good reason. 
> 
> What a roller coaster this ride is. 
> 
> BTW I'm sick but still willing to continue and end this fic; no more unfinished works and drafts for me...


	9. Take My Hand, we'll walk through thid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this chapter is about Conan making the choice! Sorry hakuba is ooc; I just know that he's very formal and foreign. Hattori appears again, and KIDCon interactions making me blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I wrote honestly but sorry for the delay, I keep falling asleep as I type

"You're a bit more enthusiastic than usual Tantei-kun."

"Why? Do you hate it?"

"You've misunderstand me, I'm merely happy to see you so enthusiastic. So tell me, did you enjoy the magic show?"

Conan flashed a smug smirk, even if it was dark, KID could see the small curl on his lips. "Well I'm not exactly impressed with the trick you pulled tonight but I'm rather impressed that cocky attitude of yours. If you didn't know, I saw the trick in your little stunt."

KID faked a surprised gasp, "Dear me Tantei-kun," he puts his hands in his pockets as he leaned down closer to the small detective, almost matching his height. "I would never dream of patronizing a smart detective like you...but I have to admit, you're getting fast." There was a delighted and thrilled smirk on his face. 

Conan let out an amused chuckle, "Or perhaps, you're getting slow?" He said, flashing again that smug smirk. Kaitou KID laughed, the detective was acting as he should be. It looked like his little special treatment, aka plan of his to turn Conan Edogawa his old self again, worked like a charm. 

"How you wound my heart with your very hurtful words, Tantei-kun. It looks like I'll have to make every heist worth your time, after all, you are a busy detective." KID tossed the jewel that he had stolen earlier and Conan caught it immediately. 

"It's not the jewel you wanted, huh? What a picky and petty thief." 

"I'm a gentlemen, and a magical thief, never a picky and petty one." KID argued, "But there's a treasure far more precious than any jewel that ever existed, sadly, I don't have that in my possession yet." KID sounded a bit more serious than usual, Conan took a note of this. 

Conan narrowed his gazed at the thief, "...what is the jewel called, KID?"

"CATCH THAT THIEF!!!!!!" The door was bursted through by Nakamori himself and his task force, who all were free from KID's traps. Not seeing Hakuba, the foreign detective that also attends KID's heists, Conan could only guess he was still trapped and treated badly by the gentlemen thief. 

'Talk about bad timing.'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"KID? What're you doing here?"

Conan asked as he immediately spotted the thief leaning by the professor's front door. "Isn't your white and tacky suit going to attract unwanted attention?" KID smiled at the insult. "Unwanted attention? Never knew you would be the possessive type, Tantei-kun."

"Shut up." Conan hissed, "But why are you here? Isn't it getting late?" He asked worryingly, it's probably because someone might spot him again. "Well I'm a bit bored, plus the night is still young, Tantei-kun, so why not spend it with me?" Conan sighed, admitting defeat. KID would sometimes be like this. 

"By the way what jewel are you really after?" He asked, because earlier at the rooftop the Nakamori police task force had interrupted them. 

"Well, that's really for me to know, and for you to find out." He answered vaguely which made Conan's eye brow twitched irritably, "So you won't tell me?" KID only shook his head, and judging by his face, he simply won't budge. 

"Why? I'm only curious." Conan added, which was true. It wasn't like he wanted to go after the jewel before KID does, he just wanted to know what kind of jewel that the thief was attracted to the most. 

"There's a thin line between being nosy and curious, and you my little Alice, are in between those lines." Conan visibly frowned, he didn't mean to come off as nosy, but it's not like it was personal either, it was just a jem, so why was the thief touchy on the subject?

"Well I'll soon know what you're after, since after all I am a detective."

KID smiled at the child, "Well detective, I've also got a question for you." Conan looked at him and raised a brow, "Are you perhaps related to the presumed dead detective of the east, Shinichi Kudo?" Conan flinched, it was bound to happen that KID would notice. After all, Shinichi Kudo's house is right next door. 

"...I'm his distant cousin at his mother's side." KID hums as he answered, probably trying to figure out if Conan was lying or not. "Well you oddly resemblance of him, it's like a splitting image." It seems like the thief has been doing his research. 

"Why do you ask?"

KID shrugged, "You can say I'm curious as well. But that wasn't the question I was meant to ask." Conan crossed his arms as he waits for the thief's real question. 

After taking a long and deep breath, KID told Conan. "Do you have anyone you're inl-" KID was interrupted by a loud and forceful opening of the door, it made the thief and the detective flinched. 

"I have to talk to Edogawa-kun, since it's getting late, I think your date should end here."

It was Haibara. 

Conan groaned, "For the last time, not a date." Haibara rolled her eyes away, not even convince that they weren't on a little date. She crossed her arms, waiting for Conan to come back inside. 

"Well Ai-chan is correct~ until then Tantei-kun, and this time I assure you the heist will be better and even more fun." KID told the shrunken detective confidently, Conan beamed a small smile. "Make it grand and bigger than ever, KID."

KID frowned, it wasn't a happy nor delighted smile. But more of a bittersweet one. KID lets this one slide, figuring that his Tantei-kun must be just tired from all the running; after all it was a tall building. 

The thief bowed, "For you Tantei-kun, I'd be happy to oblige." Haibara and Conan watched as KID throw a smoking screen bomb and disappeared mysteriously. Magicians do like to make a grand escape. 

"Get inside, we have to talk about the antidote that you accidentally ingested."

"What?!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Haibara and Conan proceeded inside and sat together at the living room as Haibara explains how Conan accidentally drank the antidote without knowing. 

"Last night, you said you're stomach wasn't feeling well and the professor gave you a pill right? For the stomach ache?" Conan shook his head, and then gasped. "Don't tell me the professor-"

"Accidentally grab the antidote instead of the pills you were suppose to digest instead?" Professor Agasa arrived on the living room, just on time to finish what Conan was meant to say. 

"Sorry Conan-kun, it's must've slipped my mind." The professor apologized, Conan only smiled at the professor. "I- it's fine Professor Agasa, it was a mistake... But that was last night, how come I didn't turn back to my normal size?" Conan and Professor Agasa looked over at Haibara for an explanation, "Well, the antidote takes a week to work than a moment. It takes a long time but that's why it's considered a permanent antidote." She simply explained

"So I've got no other choice but to say good bye as Conan then?" Conan let out a heavy sigh, talk about bad luck, he didn't actually had enough time to think of an actual answer. Probably because he was busy think about hi- no.

Professor Agasa approached Conan and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Conan-kun." He sincerely apologized again. Conan shook his head, "it's fine... I was meant to go back to normal, unlike Haibara, I actually have a life I should go back to."

Tomorrow is going to be a tough day for Conan; as he have to spread that he'll be leaving somewhere. 

"America or London?"

"London, since you're such a geek."

"A detective named Hakuba lives there, it's too risky."

Conan dialed his parents phone numbers, they quickly picked up and his mother was the one speaking. "Shin-chan? Do you need anything?"

It was bound to happen anyways.  
__________________

"Well miss you so much Conan-kun!! I can't believe you're going to abroad!!!" Ayumi cried, clinging to Conan. "Well, we the Detective Boys will never forget you Conan-kun, and make sure you stay in touch." Mitsuhiko shook his hand as Genta patted his back. His homeroom teacher was also surprise but also wished for Conan's safety. 

He told Ran and the rest, and some of them, maybe everyone, freaked out a bit when Conan was suddenly leaving for America. Surprisingly, after he's finished telling everyone he'd leave for america, they all threw a party for him by the next day, where there had been no school. 

Conan woke up, late and not early, as usual and when he got down, he was surprise seeing everyone there. Apparently they prepared this party for him early in the morning, Conan could see everyone at his party. 

"I heard you're leaving for America." Conan turned to see it was the foreign detective, Hakuba. Conan wasn't close with Hakuba, so he was surprise to see him here. "Hakuba-niisan, you decided to attend as well?" Hakuba chuckled. 

"Yes, well I had the time to attend. Plus I came here to give you a farewell gift, I know we aren't close but I was informed that it would be nice to give you a gift." Conan took the present from Hakuba's hands, "T- thank you." He was slightly dazed by the fact he was being given a gift. 

"Ah, I think everyone brought a gift for you." Hakuba added. And by the next minute, he's greeting guests and given gifts.

There were a lot of gifts, Conan was so touched. "T- thank you everyone, I don't know if I deserve this." Conan admitted, he was getting a bit bashful by the second. Everyone laughed at Conan's shy reaction, what a modest child. 

Hattori leaned down and whispered secretly to Conan's ear, "At least ya' goin' to be normal again. Don't worry Kudo, if things get ugly with the media, I'll back ya' up." He said, winking. 

And the people went on enjoying the celebration. It made Conan think though, sooner or later as Shinichi, he would maybe regret this. All the connections he's made with these people are very precious to him. Conan just wished he had another chance, he know he was asking so much again, but he just wishes the connections that he made with these very people won't be gone. 

The party is great, though the police left because of a case, Hattori was the most surprise one to see Ku- Conan staying behind instead of following the police. He's just glad that his best friend is going back to his normal size and he stays true to his words. If things get ugly for Shinichi, he'll be there for him. 

Now, Conan only has one person left to face. 

KID. 

"You saw his heist notice, he'll be holding one tonight just for you." Conan turned to see it was just Haibara, "...Will you regret turning back?" Conan shrugged and the two observed everyone in the party, all of then happy and sad for Conan Edogawa's departing. 

"Maybe, but I've told the detective boys someone named Shinichi would be happy to lend the Detective Boys a hand. I've explained that 'Shinichi' is a distant cousin of mine." 

Haibara had a small smile on her face, "Looks like what you thought was silly was actually the hardest thing to let go. These kids, they'll need your help. Then maybe they'll become good detectives." 

Conan smiled at the thought of still being surrounded by his friends, "I.. Hope Ran forgives me. I gave her a lot of hope and expectation but in the end it brought her suffering... and I have a lot to explain to her...she's still my best friend after all."

"With the black order gone, maybe you can tell the truth. You can start there." Conan let out a sigh, "Yeah, maybe."

"Conan-kun! We ordered a cake that is exactly shaped like your face! Come on!" Ayumi tugged Conan's jacket, making Conan laugh. "I got it, I got it."

"Wow, this cake looks exactly like me."

"I know, right?"

"Everyone, I'll take a picture of everyone with Conan and his cake!"

"Say; America!"

"America!" They all joyously said in unison as the photo was taken. Conan would honestly never forget these people, he just hopes that they'll bound to meet again as Shinichi and maybe start there as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good, I think. Tbh I'm crying; WILL KID CONFESS HIS UNDYING LOVE? MAYBE NOT IDK SHH ITS A SECRET


	10. Lighten your day with the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan bids farewell and shinichi says I'm back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's like I'm making Conan into a tsundere

"Kaitou KID-san."

Just before KID would even activate his hand glider to fly away with his hand glider, the little detective of his called him. He stopped and turned to look behind Tantei-kun.

Conan's eyes were affixed unto the thief's and he notice the sad look in his eyes. KID's heart unconsciously tightened, as if something bad were to happen like what a certain witch had told her before the heist began. 

"This is the last time I'll attend at your heist." This shocks, and disappoints the thief. 

KID tried to mask his disappointment and surprise, "What do you mean, Tantei-kun?" He sounded a bit scared, and for a bold and daring thief, he sounded like he was afraid of knowing the answer, the truth. Conan looked away, facing the other side. Slowly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before facing KID again.

"Our game of chase has end since I'll be leaving for America soon." Conan forced a small smile on his face, trying to brush it off as just news to his rival. 

"...Then I'll just be there to see you take off-"

"No need." The detective interrupted, "For now I want to officially say good bye. I'll never forget how fun your heists are."

Kaitou KID masked his hallow eyes with a forced smile on his face, he wanted to ask the little detective so many questions, yet he knows very well that the detective won't answer them. He slowly walked closer to the child, and when he got closed enough, he bended down, kneeling to the child's height. 

"....I'll make sure to send you roses each day, just so you wont forget about this thief."

The child chuckled, "You're not by any chance courting me... Are you?" He asked jokingly, although he sounded more hopeful. The thief chuckled as well, but somehow it was different, it sounded so sincere. It's as if it's the thief's real voice chuckling. 

"If I answer that, I'll be sent to prison by a different reason." He answered while he pulled in Conan for a hug. A reddish color started slowly spreading his cheeks, Conan can't help but to be embarrassed of the situation he's in and he's not much of an affectionate guy.

"It won't be worth the wait, Kaitou KID-san. You have other jewels to catch." Just before Conan pulled away, KID gently whispered into his hear. 

"There are no jewels that could compare to you, my detective,"

KID smiled at the child genuinely as he saw the blush across his the detective's face, "and I have all the time in the world, just for you, to always wait by the rooftop under the moonlight, waiting for your return." KID stood up and walked over to the edge of the rooftop, his hand glider now ready. 

"KID!"

KID glanced at Conan, 

"You love Conan Edogawa?" KID doesn't know why Conan is asking such an embarrassing question in an embarrassing way, to talks a out their self in third person? 

"Too much." He answered briefly before he jumped and fly away, far away from the roof top. From the police. From the building. 

From Conan. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh my, this is another gift from your admirer." Haibara smirked at Conan as she arrived at the living room with a rose and a note from a certain thief. Specifically from Kaitou KID. 

The professor smiled, "Oh how sweet, it's a blue flower." Haibara nodded and eyed at the rose. "It has a deeper meaning, I think it means... 'I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you' or something." She let out a smug smirk, making Conan feel more uncomfortable than ever. "You're a spwan, Haibara." He murmured and usually she would be insulted by this, but she couldn't stay mad at Conan's girlish like reaction. Conan blushing bright red like a high school girl.

"I'm sure as Shinichi he'll be sending you 12 thornless red roses." The professor chuckled, Conan is still embarrassed by the thief's daily gifts. Ever since he stopped coming to his heists, he's been receiving various of gifts like food, objects, letters and roses from the thief himself with a note indicating it was his doing. 

"What does the note say?" Professor Agasa piped curiously. Haibara turned over the card the checked it out for her self. 

"Hmm, it's written in English; "For you, my Raguel.”, it's clearly real because of his signature." Conan snatched the rose and the note from Haibara, he glares at her. "Damn you Haibara." 

Haibara shrugged, "It's not my fault the antidote is taking too long to change you but don't worry, I'm sure by the end of the week you'll be able to meet your hubby and elope with him." 

Conan growled, "I'm going to the library," he said, marching off to the door. "I'll also sleep there for the night." He said and left hastily. Haibara clicked her tongue. "He's very difficult to deal with, especially when he's in denial."

The Professor flashed an apologetic smile, "Shinichi-kun isn't always good with expressing his emotions. It's sometimes hard to guide him when he thinks he knows what's he's doing." Haibara nodded, agreeing with the professor's statement. 

"He only has two days until the antidote starts kicking in, hopefully he knows immediately what he should do as soon as he get his original body back."

"Well I think it's best to leave him be for now." The professor advised. The professor is right to let Shinichi think for his own. "But Ai-chan, don't you think you're teasing him too much? Tease him any further and he might gladly to the favour back." The professor knew what Shinichi was like, and well, he's a bit childish at times. 

Haibara snorted, "If he ever gets the chance. Let's eat dinner already professor, it's getting late."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Call me whenever you need anything."

"No it's fine, goodnight Subaru-san."

"Don't forget to sleep as well, Conan-kun."

Subaru Okiya, aka Akai Shuuichi, an FBI agent still resided in Kudo's apartment. Well, he already has a place of his own, but he decided to come back and do Shinichi a favour by staying his house while he's still gone. 

Conan appreciated Okiya Subaru's help, and he already told him beforehand that he should be ready to leave within next week when Shinichi comes back. 

The FBI agent had left Conan alone in the library with the a Sherlock Holmes book entitled 'The Valley of Fear'. Conan decided to do a little light reading before he decided to go to bed, after all he's been dreaming nothing but that damned thief and the gifts he had send him. 

Flowers, a Kaitou KID stuffed toy,  coffee flavored sweets, a brand new soccer ball and ect. 

The gifts were too much, he'd rather accept the flowers than keep the gifts. But it's not like he threw the gifts out, he kept it in his room. 

Conan looked away from his book to glance at the flower KID had given him that was in a vase on top of the study table, it was the third blue flower he'd given to him, and the meaning of the flowers lingers in his head. 

'I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you'

Conan sighed, now his attention was somewhere else but he can't help it. That damned thief will always be on his mind whenever he takes a look at the thief's gifts. It wasn't like he was annoyed or anything, but he was frustrated. 

The thief probably enjoys teasing him, toying with his feelings. And as a detective, he won't allow himself to be manipulated by mere feelings alone! 

But there was also a chance KID was serious. There are cases where Conan underestimates KID and in the end he will always be proven wrong. 

A warm and soft feeling in his heart lingers as he gently caresses the single blue rose. 'Maybe I'm just stressed.' He let out a heavy sigh, though it still doesn't lift up the heaving feeling he had in his heart. 

What seems like few minutes, two hours passed by without Conan noticing. He cursed, now his sleep schedule is reverting back to it's unhealthy self again, so for now he decided to put down the book and go to bed. 

Shinichi Kudo never admitted it but it felt lonely being all alone in a big empty house. Even if it was normal for him, he sometimes needed the company of others or the company is something else entirely. 

There was that KID stuffed toy that was on his bed, this was where he exactly placed it. Conan climbed to his bed, tucked himself in as he embraced the annoying toy imitation of a thief. At least for now he's able to fall asleep much easier. Plus the stuffed toy was softer than his pillows, he could only wonder where KID would get this.   
________________________

Conan turned back to his normal size, he turned back to Shinichi, just after a week passed by. Shinichi wore a casual attire, not too sloppy or too fancy, and immediately dialed his childhood friend's phone number. 

She picked up. 

Shinichi placed the phone in his ear and let out a shaky and nervous sigh, "Ran?" He called out, hoping Ran would response with either a cry or a yell. 

"S- shinichi...." He could hear Ran's mumble, "Y- you're alive?" Judging by her tone she was surprise, happy and sad at the same time. "Before you yell at me, at least starting now I won't tell you any lies or false hope. I'm begging you to let me explain everything. Please meet me in my house alone." He begged. 

Ran didn't answer for a moment, but after hearing a sigh Ran responded with a hesitant yes. 

Ran came over as quick as she can, she ran like a mad man. She went to the library as Shinichi told her and she faced Shinichi with an emotional expression, avoiding eye contact. Shinichi let out a shaky breath, "Sorry Ran." He was the first to speak and the first thing he says is an apology. 

Ran looked at Shinichi and flashed a genuine smile, "Oh Shinichi," Ran immediately pulled the teen into a tight and friendly hug, which Shinichi was hesitant to respond to. "Even though I'm so angry and heart broken, but knowing you're actually still alive... I'm so happy you're alive."

"E- even if you don't love me anymore?"

Ran pulled away and stared at Shinichi's sadden expression, "Yeah," she had a lovely and kind smile. "Even if I don't love you, you're still a friend, right?" Shinichi was so lucky to have Ran as the most considerable friend he's ever had, like an actual angel. Everyone, even Sonoko, was right, Ran's too good for him. 

"Now Shinichi, tell me what happened... I know you lied about being stuck in a case, you sound so secretive every time you're speaking to me." Ran was very observant, Shinichi took a note of that. 

Shinichi nervously scratched at the back of his head, "You see Ran, I wasn't in a case. I was hunted down by an illegal and powerful organization....it all started at the Tropical Land." Shinichi explained further about Conan, the black order and the drug that made him shrink. 

After an hour or two, Shinichi was finally done explaining. The detective could see Ran pouring her tears out and Shinichi panicked. "W- what's wrong? You know I already told you everything and I'm sorry for not telling you at all. But at that time I really wanted you to be away from the danger an-"

Ran held up a hand indicating for Shinichi to stop blabbering. "It's not that," Ran wiped away her tears, "I know I feel betrayed but... All that dangerous stuff you went through... I- I feel like if you told me the truth before you even found an antidote or taken down that black organization, I'd do anything to keep you away from harm."

Shinichi let out a small chuckle, "That's why I didn't want to tell you, I know you're the only kind person in my life who'd lock me up in a room, preventing me from even going near the organization."

Ran laughed, "But I'm still mad at you, it's going to take a long time before I forgive you. You owe me a lot now, so no more secrets." Ran offered a pinky promise, Shinichi blushed. 

"A- are we really going to promise in such a childish way?" Ran laughed again, this time she laughed heartily. "Come on, it's the least you can do." Shinichi grumbled, admitting defeat. They, or Shinichi, promised to never keep important secrets from eachother ever again. 

After having coffee and a peaceful chat, Ran decided to bring up the blue rose she saw with a note that had KID's signature. 

Shinichi blushed brightly and looked away from his childhood friend, "T- that's nothing. That's for Conan and not Shinichi anyways." Shinichi honestly confessed and Ran laughed amusingly. "Why do you think he brought you a blue rose dummy?" 

Shinichi shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. "I- I bet it's just to toy with my feelings..." Ran suspiciously looked at Shinichi, who was trying to avoid the subject at hand. "So you admit you have feelings and you feel like you're being toyed with?" Bulls eye is what Haibara would say. 

"Never mind that! Anyways Ran, how should I deal with the news about me being presumed dead?"

"Like you always suggest, tell the truth but of course maybe the truth they deserve to know." Shinichi sighed, "You give the best advice at good times Ran. Now I think it's time to put some light into this faked and fabled story about me being dead."

Ran is happy to see Shinichi being alive. Ran moved on from his first love rather painfully but in the end she found a man perfect for her and she just hoped that Shinichi would get someone who would forever willingly hold on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how I easily placed how Ran was willing to forgive Shinichi but after sympathizing Ran and Shinichi's feelings, I've came to this point. 
> 
> Hope enjoy cause this not the end just yet.
> 
> BTW the chapters at getting long lol, I hope no one minds.


	11. Only a fool would rush in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudo Shinichi and KID Kaitou will eventually meet, right? 
> 
> Ft. A bit of flirting√

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the titles are getting longer lol

It was just a regular night where Shinichi is back in the game and by game I mean Murder case solving. There had been two victims that were killed the same way but the police haven't found any connection between the two victims that causes the police a bit of a problem, they can't be sure if this is a work of a serial killing or if these two will be the last victims, so the police had to ask for Kudo Shinichi's assistance ever since he publicly announced three weeks ago that he wasn't dead but in hiding the whole time and that he'd be happy to solve any cases at any time( of course Shinichi wouldn't do it for free, he has to be independent nowadays ).

Shinichi couldn't care less if the case would be messing up his sleep schedule, or that he would be credited or not and whether he'll solve the case. It's as long as he solved the mystery of the case and the culprit will be brought to justice. More likely jail( also, payment ). 

At that night, specifically around 1 am, Shinichi was still awake with his 5th coffee at the library, trying to solve the case with the information he has on the case within his hands. If Ran saw him, she would've made him fall asleep or remind him of how unhealthy this was. 

Shinichi. Couldn't. Care. Less. 

Lately, he's been feeling stressed, even more than usual which worries his friends especially Ran. Shinichi was a bit distant nowadays, like as if there had been no light in his eyes. If only the others knew it was because he was dealing with a broken heart. After all, Shinichi still loved Ran, even if Ran didn't.

Shinichi still loved Ran, but Shinichi knew that Ran still had loved him. He doesn't know why but it was just a feeling, and anyone could notice her longing looks and forced cheerful smile. It wasn't fair for Ran to be still in love with the guy that kept him waiting, and if he didn't accidentally ate the antidote, she still would've waited. That's probably why Shinichi had to let Ran go so she could also maybe move one from him.

Shinichi doesn't know why he can't move on but he can't help but feel so sad and empty about it, occasionally he would hallucinate, and no one knew but Haibara and the professor. Even he knew that crossed the line. 

So, he occupies his heart and mind with the things he has that won't betray him: cases. Mysteries. His Sherlock Holmes books. And coffee. 

Inspector Megure knew Shinichi well and he notices that he's very unstable to be solving cases, but he also knew that this was the only thing that kept his mind busy and happy. So, he let's him be for now. 

Shinichi thought that he'd solve the case anytime soon, but as he read over and over the file, he still doesn't have a clue who was the culprit. 

Shinichi banged his head at the study table, he's feeling tired already and he can't go to bed without solving the case first. Without even knowing it, he had fallen asleep on the study table with the lights on inside the library and the case file on his hands, just under his face. 

Shinichi doesn't notice the uninvited guest that snuck into his library that found him sleeping on the table. The uninvited guest clicked their tongue as they saw Shinichi drooling over the case files. 

"My my, looks like the professor's predictions were correct," the person came closer to the sleeping Shinichi, "you are locking yourself up in the library room with a case while being pathetic, Kudo-kun. You're even drooling on the file." The guest had sighed. 

"This calls for help."

The guest took a photo from their phone. 

"Also, blackmailing material."

After a while, Shinichi woke up having no recollection placing a curry dish on his table. As Shinichi checked, it was still hot and fresh. Shinichi guessed it might've been Haibara that snuck in his library and place the food. Shinichi smiled. He had appreciate the concern. 

Shinichi took a spoonful of curry and he smiled again at the delicious and good curry he had fed himself. After this, he'll spend another hour thinking about the case and promise to himself to go to bed afterwards. 

As he promised himself, after an hour trying to solve the connection between the two victims, he decided to rest first and figure it out by tomorrow. He's tired and he shouldn't exhaust himself. He tidied up and afterwards, he headed for bed. When he arrived though, there was something wrong. 

The room was the same as usual but there was a single rose on top of his own bed. There was no not or anything, only a thornless red rose, Shinichi could only wounded who could've snicked in and played a little prank on him. It couldn't be Haibara, because her pranks are anything but harmless nor romantic. 

Shinichi decided not to throw away the rose for some particular reason and put it in the same vase as the blue rose he still has that was in the library. Shinichi just hope this was a harmless intention and that there was no stalker out to get him, after all he is popular now. The media lately is all about it. 

Shinichi dropped dead to his bed, though not literally, and slept through the night. And Shinichi didn't knew what was planned for him tomorrow.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"A heist?"

Ran called him around in the afternoon where Shinichi just finished solving the case from last night, and she informed Shinichi right away that Kaitou KID would be stealing tonight a huge, and an expensive diamond, that wasn't exactly named creatively, called the Big Diamond. 

Ran knew Shinichi was Conan, and she observed 'Conan' had really fun at KID's heists and Shinichi knew this was one way of cheering him up. Ran knew Shinichi was being a bit sad lately, even if she didn't knew why, she wanted to help him feel a lot better. 

"A heist? I don't know... It's not like I don't have any plans but since I'm back to my old self again, I don't know if I'll be available." There was a time he wanted to attend KID's last heist since he was the one who solved the last heist note too but he wasn't able to go since a case brought up. With Shinichi's luck, bad luck, he doesn't know if he can come at all. Or if he wanted to. 

KID knew Conan well, he was afraid of being found of by the moonlight magician thief. 

"Come on Shinichi," Ran's doing her best to pursued Shinichi to come, or at least promise to come. "You admit that his challenges are fun and catching him is a thrill. Since you've been stressing out lately, I thought this might be good for you you know? No one gets hurt, after all."

Shinichi sighed, 

"Maybe next time Ran I'll be able to come but for now I'd rather not participate in his heists."

Ran was suspicious, "Why? Did something happen to the two of you?" 

"N- no? Why do you think so?"

"I just feel like you're avoiding him. I know when you're trying to avoid people." She pointed out, because after a year and a half lying to her of course she'd knew if you were avoiding someone or not. Shinichi sighed again, "It's nothing Ran," he lied, again. "I'm not avoiding him, I'm just really not in the mood to try and catch an impossible thief."

Ran sighed as well, since Shinichi won't budge, she won't force him too much. She decided to let the topic go and advised Shinichi to at least lay off some cases, specifically any brutal murder cases. Shinichi laughed at Ran's concern, he brushes it off and promised Ran that tonight he'll be just staying home watching some TV. 

Later that night, a case came up. Shinichi often breaks his promises for very good reasons, one of them happen to be because of a case. There was a murder near his favorite coffee shop, as Shinichi investigated it wasn't exactly murder at all but suicide instead. The victim tried to make it look like murder, why? Well it was because it was to frame someone that the victim has been in debt to. But luckily, or unluckily, that person was put to jail because of a different matter. Drugs. 

It was getting late and it was a long walk from home, and since the Detective Boys and the professor was out camping , he decided to have a light dinner at the coffee shop and buy something at the convenient store for later. 

"Did you attend KID's heist earlier?"

The line was a bit long in the convenient store, Shinichi decided to wait though and as he waited he happens to hear the gossip between the two girls in front of him. 

"Yeah I did, wasn't he so cool?" She squealed, Shinichi rolled his eyes away, how he wanted to puke. "Yeah but it's a shame that Kid killer isn't there anymore, right?" Shinichi's ears perked up, suddenly he's very interested on what the two ladies were talking about. 

The other nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you couldn't see KID-sama having fun right? Now he even admits that his heists are getting boring." Shinichi snorted, 'What a cocky thief.'

"Yeah, and did you hear his announcement before he left? He said he wanted a new challenge or else he might actually stop hosting heists!" The other panicked, and both of the two girls sighed. Shinichi's eyes widen, he was shock. 

"I hope he isn't actually planning to quit, maybe someone should just call the Kid killer and cheer him up. I mean, at least a new detective might make it more challenging right?"

Shinichi got home afterwards, he headed straight for his bed and the laid there with his mind occupied what the two girls had said earlier. 

Kaitou KID might quit. 

Shinichi shook his head, he's basically telling himself to stop thinking about this. To stop thinking about that thief. It's the thief that can't move on from Conan Edogawa. 

Although, a new detective might motivate him 

No, it was a crazy idea. It would never work. Or would it?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nakamori's task force was getting quicker, it's almost as if someone in their ears was exactly telling them what to do and when to do it. 

KID knew that there was a mastermind behind this, he let's out a cocky and thrilling grin, the chase was on! 

All exits were block and guarded, any ventilation was sealed off, the roof was also filled with Nakamori's task force. He was only given one option, to blend in the crowd in his heist but KID doubted he could do that, not when Nakamori and some of his men, including Hakuba the foreign detective, was still on his tail. He couldn't lose them. 

 

'It might be Tantei-kun, after all, there is no other person in the world who knows me this well.' Although he still knew Conan had left.

It was a challenge alright, with Conan Edogawa the entitled 'Kid Killer' gone abroad so KID could only wonder who was the puppeteer, the master mind and the one pulling the strings because,and no offense, Nakamori isn't always this good and also because, KID, being an entitled gentlemen, he must properly greet the new guest to his heist right? Wouldn't it be a bad host of him if he didn't give the newcomer a proper welcome? Sadly, he doesn't have anything planned for the newcomer. 

Well, things still turn out great for him. Kaitou KID has Lady Luck by his side after all and he has an accomplice waiting for his escape, but before he could leave the building and end the heist, he was dying to meet the newcomer. 

So after he manage to tire Nakamori and Hakuba out, leaving them unguarded for a second, KID manages to put the men chasing him asleep. KID grabbed Nakamori's walkie talkie and he let out an amused smirk. "So, do I get the honour of knowing tonight's guest is? Or maybe perhaps, a newcomer to our little chase."

"Just a guest for tonight's heist, Kaitou KID-san," it was a teenager's voice mocking him. KID flinched, even it was a different person, he had felt like he knew him or even met him somewhere. The mockery after all was familiar. "But I'm honored a famous thief like you is impressed with my work."

There was a hint of sarcasm and pride in his voice, just who was this person? KID couldn't stop grinning like a little kid(pun). He hasn't had a thrill like this almost for a whole month. Ever since Conan's last heist. 

"I am impressed, after all no one manages to get this close to me without trying getting close to me but you're an exception... because you're not exactly near me nor in this building, are you? I've checked after all." There was a laugh coming from the newcomer's mouth, it almost sounded a bit melodic for KID's liking. It made the gentleman thief blush a bit. 

"Of course you would." There was an amusing tone to his voice, "But you're right, I'm not exactly inside the building but I don't have to tell you where I exactly am, do I?"

"Are you getting shy? After all, you're technically talking to a famous person."

"Shy? I'm just keeping safe and don't flatter your self Kaitou KID-san, after all I don't know you that well. Who knows, you might even stalk me."

"I may be a thief but I'm also a gentlemen, I'm not going to stalk you or even look you up. Can't I even know the name of tonight's thrill?"

"B- barou, if you want to know what to call me then you can call me...Silver Bullet."

KID raised a brow, "Silver Bullet?" He's accidentally heard someone used that name before though he doesn't know who and it was used on little Tantei-kun, he also only called him that once and the little one wasn't too happy about it.

"Yes. There's no meaning to it though, I just like the sound of it, some people call me that after all." Shinichi can't believe he made an inside joke to some else he doesn't know entirely. 

"I'll call you as you wish, after all I'm impressed. This is our first meeting and you've manage to make me a bit speechless, I'm even unprepared, and I know nothing about you."

"Well, you know that I'm great." KID laughed amusingly. "You should attend my upcoming heists, silver bullet-kun. It'll be fun, I promise."

"I-..Kaitou KID-san.. I'm flattered but this was just only once," silver bullet-kun sounded sad all of a sudden, KID did not like this tone nor the news at all. "There are something's better off not knowing or doing too much, as a detective, I should know- shit." Looks like the silver bullet-kun left a little clue for KID. 

A detective, of course. 

"It's sad to see you go but I'm wondering silver bullet-kun,"

"Are you related to Conan Edogawa?"

Silver bullet-kun had gulped nervously, that person hesitated to answer which KID could only mean yes. 

"Good bye, Thief-san."

That was the last time he heard from Silver Bullet-kun.

Not until a few days later. 

"Kudo-san! How do you feel after you've saved many lives from a bombing incident nearby a constructions site?"

Kaitou Kuroba was watching TV when he saw a very interesting headlines at the news where KUDO SHINICHI, MODERN HOLMES, SAVED MANY LIVES FROM A BOMBING INCIDENT. That wasn't what caught Kaito's expression but by the familiar voice when Kudo Shinichi spoke.

"I'm just glad I made it on time, and of course I've had help with these elementary kids. Don't let their looks fool you, they're actually a great help at times." A group of elementary students, called the Detective Boys, had waved at the camera smiling alongside Shinichi. 

Kaitou stood up from his seat, apparently this was just around Beika, so that's where his Silver Bullet-kun is. That's who silver bullet-kun is. 

Kaito has to confirm whether Kudo Shinichi, Silver Bullet-kun, is actually related to Conan Edogawa. Or whether Conan Edogawa truly left for America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay but I think my cold is getting to me


	12. I'll have you if I steal you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title makes no sense and so does this chapter, basically it's more angst and drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly feels to rush to have KID already confronting Shinichi but I feel like I'm ready to end this peaceful pace and get on with the rollercoaster

Shinichi knew it was a mistake attending KID's heist, cause he likely knew who the culprit was that kept leaving him sticky notes that had cheesy pick up lines posted at his doors(every door in his house), the fresh brewed coffee every morning and on top of that a bouquet of roses surrounding his bed whenever he wakes up. This had been going on for an entire week and he thought he could ignore it but it was just as bad as that time when he was leaving as Conan and Kaitou KID had been sending him various gifts. 

It was KID's doing, he knew it was him because he always include the gifts with his signature doodle. 

"Oh my God Shinichi!"

It was just Shinichi's luck that Ran decides to help him clean up the place today, but he was even luckier that Sonoko didn't came to help, or else she'll throw up a huge fuss and possibly after accepting it, she'll be constantly teasing him like Haibara does. 

"Ran, don't freak out."

Shinichi wasn't sure if Ran was either creep out by this, disgusted by this or shock by this. Apparently Shinichi was right, Ran was shock . She turned to Shinichi after she'd witness the cheesy pick up lines sticky notes, that he didn't even bothered to put it down(after all they still appear again no matter what), with a shocked expression. Shinichi blushes. 

"Kaitou KID's courting you?!" She yelled on top of her lungs and her cheeks were as red as Shinichi's. The detective sighed, did lady luck truly abandoned him? What did he do to deserve this kind of unwanted attention from a wanted petty thief? 

"Or he's also making fun of me. I appeared at his heists, but I told him I would never appear again and I never did told him my name. He must've done some research, that liar." Ran was still gaping, still looking as red as ever. 

"Shinichi! If someone clearly sends you these kind of notes everyday-" Ran grabbed one of the sticky note at the library door which had said; 'I should arrest you for being the thief that stole my heart.' and shoved it to Shinichi's face. "They are clearly courting you!!!"

Shinichi threw away the note at his face to the ground, his blush still very visible. "Shut up! He's been doing this for a week and I haven't heard from him personally! What if he's just doing this to punish me for not doing something he liked!"

Ran sighed, she rubbed her temple. Ran knew that Shinichi was so convince that this was just a prank to fool him and to even lower his guard. Shinichi does have a point, but who on earth who would leave so many? 

"But Shinichi look," Ran again grabbed on of the sticky notes from the door and shoved it in Shinichi's grasps. Shinichi read the sticky note that had said: 'I'll be willing to hold you if you're ever scared.'

"He's probably waiting for your response."

"For what?! He barley knows me! barley knows Kudo Shinichi, why would he of all people, would try and court me? Especially with this method?" Shinichi huffed, crossing his arms angrily. 

Ran shrugged, "He's Kaitou KID, so maybe he found out about your identity? I heard from Ai-chan that before when you were Conan, you always had a nightly appointment with him. Just the two of you talking."

Shinichi vowed vengeance on Haibara Ai. 

"I swear Haibara would be the death of me," Shinichi murmured to himself as he slammed his hand with his face. "Maybe even that scoundrel thief...."

Ran slowly got closed Shinichi and placed a hand at his shoulder, "This may be weird of KID but really sweet of him. But maybe too weird of KID. Though Shinichi, if you are so honest about admitting the truth, why wouldn't you admit to yourself that there's a possibility that you like KID? Maybe understand him a bit?"

Shinichi snorted as he looked away from Ran, "I only see him as a thief that I swear to see put behind bars. If anything, I don't understand that scoundrel," Shinichi sighed again, "not even a bit."

Ran thought that Shinichi was in denial, she could tell because she was like this at first when she fell in love with this Holmes Otaku. Ran knew that Shinichi doesn't have anyone like Sonoko or Kazuha to him that he can either cry a shoulder on or tell his insecurities to. Hattori may be available but Ran knew that Hattori is a guy and guys don't often kiss and tell their feelings to eachother, or even admit it. 

If ever Shinichi's depress, anxious, worried, or lonely, he should share it to someone instead of burdening himself with his own responsibilities, Ran could see Shinichi drown from this. 

Shinichi is not much of an open person who'd willingly pour his heart out, he can't even do that to Ran right now. But right now Shinichi needed to be told by someone who's been in love. He needs to get advice from someone or else this golden opportunity might be snatched away. 

Ran would gladly offer to be that person right now, and maybe even forever. After all, Shinichi is a friend. 

"Shinichi, I know you like him! I mean, you know at least he isn't a bad person right?" Shinichi nodded and Ran smiled, this was going great so far, now if only Ran could lead Shinichi into thinking why he might be in love with KID. 

"He's a fun and challenging person," Shinichi nodded. 

"He also makes your heart feel the adrenaline every time you chase him," Shinichi nodded. 

"He makes your trouble thoughts go away and make you focused on his puzzles instead," Shinichi nodded. 

"And, if it's not personal, you talk to eachother right? Maybe about what you both hate and like," Shinichi paused for a moment, but nodded. 

"Let me ask you, and answer me honestly with the whole truth, how does he make you feel?" 

"Well he makes me angry, he makes me feel annoyed, he's presumptuous so that always annoys me. Although he makes me admire his care freeness, it makes me a bit jealous myself that he could enjoy little games and pranks," Shinichi hesitated to speak any further but Ran elbowed him in the stomach with a fierce look on her face. "Go on!" She said rather threateningly than supportively. 

Shinichi gulped, "W- well I don't want to admit it but he's actually rather.. Brilliant I guess... And every heists makes my mind occupied, I even.. have fun. Too much fun honestly."

"So, you like him, right?"

Shinichi flinched, "No! I don't!" He still was denying but with a rather bashful face. He turned away from Ran, "Let's stop talking about this and never mention this again!"

Ran crossed her arms, "Jeez! You're worst than my mom and dad!" She walked away, stomping every step of the way, "Clean the house yourself! Call back when you want to talk about it!" Before Shinichi could call out to Ran, her childhood friend was already out of sight. 

Shinichi's personal phone rang and Shinichi picked it up immediately, "A case? I can go. Busy? No, I have a lot of free time." He just got a call from Inspector Megure who called him in on a murder case. Shinichi needed one right now to get his mind off of things.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well done Kudo-kun." Inspector Megure congratulated Shinichi as he just perfectly solved the case. Shinichi smiled sheepishly, "No problem Inspector Megure, I'm happy to help."

"Shinichi-niisan is so cool!" Shinichi looked down to see Ayumi looking at him rather admiringly, "His deduction reminded me of Conan-kun!" She pointed out cheerfully, and the other Detective boys members were there to nod in agreement. 

Shinichi remembered this was the first time the Detective boys had seen him deducting and point out clues that the police couldn't. He bended down and smiled at the elementary kids, "Yeah, Conan-kun did learn from a lot of people."

"Would you be willing to teach us how to be greater detectives, Shinihi-niisan!?" Mitsuhiko asked, getting in on Shinichi's personal space. He was too close for his liking. 

Shinichi let out an amused laugh, "Well to be a detective with your own style of deducting, only you can teach that to yourselves." The detective boys let out disappointed sighs, Shinichi thinks for a moment. "Well, I can only teach you time to time and not always, okay?"

"Really??" Shinichi nodded and the Detective boys cheered rather too loudly. 

"Well it's getting late, it's time for me to go home." Shinichi stood up and bid a short goodbye to the Police and the Detective boys, who promise to come by whenever. 

Shinichi arrived, and decided to make a cup of coffee because he feels like he's currently lacking caffeine, though he can never have too much. As he brewed his coffee, his personal phone rang and without hesitating, Shinichi answered it. 

"Kudo Shinichi here-"

"LISTEN YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE BACK AND ALL BUT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ RIGHT IN AND STEAL KID-SAMA?!?"

Shinichi swore he'd gone deaf from Sonoko's yell, he knew that it was only the beginning to the crazed and entitled KID fan #1's rant. "Ran told you didn't she?"

"OF COURSE SHE DID AND NOW LOOK HERE-"

"Sonoko, I think that's enough! You can't blame Shinichi for making KID courting him and showering him with affection!"

Shinichi sighed. 

"I HEARD THAT! And don't worry Ran I'm not going to yell him because of that, maybe another time, but GOD you ARE so DENSE FOR A DETECTIVE! I mean the love notes are clearly a big give away and from Ran's description of what it might look like, you should be at least honored at least! Take pride in this! You have to a-"

Shinichi hanged up, and he decided to play dead on the bed before the day Sonoko comes in and breaks down his door to lecture him about love or anything else. Shinichi would probably get a long scolding than a lecture later on, but now he just wanted to sleep. 

Forget the coffee, let Kudo Shinichi not deal with any drama again. 

There Shinichi thought sleeping away his problem for now and maybe wait for a day or two to deal with the current development of his love life would be fine, until he woke up in the middle of the night. Shinichi hear someone brewing coffee in his kitchen, with the house being empty and all, it can be heard all the way from upstairs. 

Shinichi's hands try to find his tranquilizer watch he still kept in the dark, though it seems like he'd misplaced it somewhere. No matter, Shinichi has a baseball bat underneath his own bed( for God knows why) and his own personal soccer ball. 

The shoes that the professor made him as Conan had an affect to his foot, as Shinichi went back to his normal size, his kick was even more deadlier and powerful. Haibara could only guess it was a side effect of Professor Agasa's gadgets.

So he will make the intruder of his house, making coffee, feel the pain of a baseball bat and a soccer right in the most painful areas Shinichi can locate. Unlike Ran, Sera, Akai, Kazuha and the others, Shinichi has but his own weapons to rely on. 

"Kudo Shinichi,"

Apparently lady luck hates him. 

"It's a good time to be drinking coffee, no? After all I don't feel a bit tired. I feel rather restless these few days."

Shinichi snorted, "Yeah well how about I help you fall asleep?" He readied the bat and the soccer, and the thief raised his hands defensively. 

"You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man, would you?"

"I'm itching to find out what I'll do with you but if you can break in then you can break out, so I'm only saying this once before I dial the police, Nakamori, or worse, Ran, for help. So, you either leave with you mask on or put to jail with your mask off."

The thief chuckled, "how about I make my own option? Yours are rather boring," unexpectedly, the thief Kaitou KID took of his hat and monocle in front of Shinichi. This makes Shinichi stunned, so stunned he dropped the bat and let the soccer roll off. 

KID was unmasked. And he was staying perfectly still. He wonders if he's luring him into a trao like always. 

KID almost looks like him that he could easily pass as his evil twin, there were distinctive features but his eyes and the style of his hair was different. 

The thief gestured Shinichi to take a sit down, and with Shinichi being rather speechless, he sat down the seat across Kaitou KID. 

"I've heard from a bird or two that you've misunderstand my intentions," KID made a red rose appear from his hand magically and offered it to Shinichi, "I'm here to clear to shine light upon the truth. Shall we talk, Silver Bullet-kun aka Kudo Shinichi?" KID had a dangerous glint in his eyes that Shinichi found himself staring at. 

"Or should I say, Tantei-kun, aka Edogawa Conan, my missing detective?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger,  
> I totally didn't see that coming. 
> 
> But this books is nearing an end, so heads up, though I don't know when at least I know it'll stop at-


	13. Where you're going, I'm coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back again oh yes, I thought about this long and hard, even though it isn't as long as usual, I liked it. 
> 
> Where Kid and confuzzled Shinichi talk
> 
> The return of blushing shinichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible

"It wasn't hard, really, to connect the dots when I have lots of information. As Edogawa Conan, you sure did forgot to put on your poker face most of the time, _because_ I watched you once or twice solve a murder case. The police would often think you're a pest or everyone else thinks you're a bother, but you're actually solving and piecing things together but the adults don't know that. And that's simply," KID smiled at Shinichi as he placed the rose back knowing the detective won't take it,"Amazing, despite revealing your true self too much in a crime scene."

Shinichi sighed, "Figured a nosy bastard like you would pry in my private business, though I want to ask why me. Why take an interest in you rival, KID? I know you surely don't pry into Hakuba-san's nor Inspector Nakamori's life." The thief thought for a moment, he might set off the wrong foot with the detective with the wrong choice of words, but it's not like he regretted anything so far as of right now.

"And, you revealed your true face, I could never guess why," Shinichi looked confused, he was puzzled by the thief's bold and careless action. "Do you just give away your real identity nowadays? Is that how bored you are?" He added, accusing of KID just doing this for no other personal reason at all.

How could the phantom thief show his true identity to a detective? It must be a joke, a prank even. Shinichi wasn't too fond with pranks, especially with the ones that makes him very confused and doubtful.

KID sighed deeply, he rested his head at the table, looking up to Shinichi with a frown. "Do you really think I'd sink that low to show my real face to anyone? Looks like you don't know me that well after all Shinichi."

Shinichi frowned, this could only mean KID was revealing his secret identity for a reason then. Must be personal. But he can't believe it to be, it's just that impossible and unthinkable. I mean, why _him_ above all people?

"Don't mock me, _KID_. I could injure you right here and now in my own house."

"Let me tell you this, there's only one reason why I am showing you my true face to you, and I have no intention of mocking you. Since you're a detective, why don't you deduce it for me? you do have plenty of clues." The thief asked, not mockingly, but asked in a challenging tone. The magician thief didn't looked down on Shinichi, he knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

It was amusing for the thief to see Shinichi even more baffled by all of this, he can't help breaking out an amused grin. Shinichi frowned again, "Even if I'm curious, you should answer my question first."

The thief hummed, "Well, I can only answer: that's part of the reason why I revealed my true face to you."

Shinichi crossed his arms. He raised a suspicious brow to the thief, "You know what, why don't I just call the police? You're clearly breaking an entry, I could sue you and I know the best lawyer." The thief only heartily laughed at the detective's threat, making it seem like an empty threat to him. Shinichi scowled, and here he thought the thief didn't had any intention of mocking him at all.

"You could do that, and of course, I'd escape." The thief inquired, string up straight from his seat. "But I've manage to steal your phone and cut the phone line while I was ahead~" In KID's white gloved hands where what looked like Shinichi's new phone, clearly he wasn't lying. Shinichi groaned, he found himself a headache. It was midnight, Shinichi wished it could've waited in the afternoon.

But even with his phone, he can't contact anyone this late and he can't think straight right now, he can only think of irrational actions to stop the thief from pestering him any further and properly answer his question.

Shinichi slammed a fist at the table, making KID flinch. "I don't have times for games KID, and these past few weeks have been nothing but a game to you." Shinichi spat bitterly, making KID raise a brow. "A _game_? You think I was fooling around with you?" He sounded like he wanted to laugh. 

Shinichi nodded, "What else could it be? If someone sends you gifts like that, it's either because of two reasons. One, someone is courting you or two, they're just joking around. Clearly it's the second one." Shinichi simply stated, and he was so confident KID's reason is the second option.

KID took a hold of Shinichi's unguarded right hand and pulled it closer to his chest, right at his heart, making Shinichi lean forward from his seat and half of his body laid on top of the table. The detective surprise by the sudden bold yet embarrassing movement of the thief, a light pink color starts to appear in his cheeks.

Before Shinichi could yell and demand to ask what was the thief even thinking, he locked his eyes against his and it was like he was in a trance. Moreover KID had a strange expression that Shinichi found himself staring at, it was strange for Shinichi who never saw behind KID's grin, KID's poker face.

KID was frustrated, Shinichi could see that, after all he is so close to his face now. The detective could smell his Cologne, and oddly he had a scent of vanilla.

"I'm _hurt_ to hear it from you, a detective, who could just proudly deduce I was playing around. But can't you get it through your thick skull that I may have a different motive? _Not for lust, revenge or a little fun_." He sounded serious too. It made Shinichi's heart skip when he realized the real motive behind the thief's daily romantic gifts, it brought a shameful blush to his face, spreading quick to his whole face, neck and ears.

"My heart doesn't lie, _detective_. You personally, should know that."

Shinichi frowned, he wanted things to be more clear for him. He want to know the truth by hearing it. "What are you trying to say then KID?" He should already know the answer, he was sharp and observant after all. But he can't help but ask, he may be a detective but he was far from understanding love.

KID smiled.

"Even if I tell you, I am sure now that you won't feel the same, _so I won't bother_." He said, pulling away from Shinichi as he stood up. Uncomfortable with the position, Shinichi slid back down to his seat at glared at KID. "What's that suppose to mean?" He yelled, confused and angry, mostly confused.

KID snickered amusingly. "Well that's for me to know and for you to find out, at least for now Detective," he slightly bowed, "I know what you truly feel about my gifts. It's a shame you don't like them." KID crossed his arms and sighed.

"Why? Did it ' _came from the bottom of your heart'?_ " Shinichi asked mockingly, even if KID takes a bit of an offence to this, being the gentlemen he is, he bit back the urge to talk back rudely. "Sadly yes, am I that predictable to you now, Meitantei?" Was his immediate response.

Shinichi blushed again.

Though it was an amusing sight to see the detective blush, it hurt the thief that he can't tell the detective his real feelings, after all, he doesn't find his gifts pleasing, he thinks what's he's doing is a joke and that there isn't a bit of romantic intent nor sincerity that the detective could sense from him. It was hopeless to tell how KID felt about Conan and Shinichi.

KID, or Kaito, has been feeling rather empty. He only came that night with the hope that he might fill the void. Though it seems like it's still the same, but only emptier.

KID wore his hat and monocle again, "I apologize for waking you up this late, the coffee is still there for you to take." The thief grab the hold of his white cape, Shinichi immediately knew from that one action that KID was soon going to leave. He was still partly frustrated he didn't told him the thing he wanted to tell him.

"Wait KID!" Shinichi knew that KID has an escape route in his own house and even Shinichi could know how many openings were in his own house. KID paused, looking at Shinichi, "What is it?" He asked.

Shinichi was struggling with his words a bit, "I-i... I don't hate your gifts." He said, speaking a bit louder. KID could sense his sincerity, it brought a small delighted smile to his lips.

"They're just, weird, yes, but also they could make me misunderstand things. It made Ran and Sonoko misunderstand too that you had like a romantic intent or something." He laughed awkwardly, "Not like you intended that or anything, after all I'm... A guy and a detective, plus even I know I'm impossible to deal with at times." He added.

KID almost left without knowing this, he had almost left with no intention of coming back. A sly smirk crept up to his lips, maybe he had a cunning change to swoop in and captivate the detective completely.

"Then I'll say this just _once_ , Meitantei, and honestly."

Shinichi felt doubtful but he responded with a nod.

KID tugged his hat downwards in order to hide his face, Shinichi knew he was only doing that for _dramatic_ effects.

“ _I'm completely captivated by you,_ ”

Shinichi could feel his cheeks turning red again as he understood what KID said perfectly in English.

“ _And I want your heart for **myself** only._ ”

Then the threw some kind of smoke bomb, the magician disappeared like he had planned to,

and Shinichi was the only left alone in the empty house with a fast pacing and thumping heart. For the whole night he wasn't able to think or sleep properly.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What's Sonoko _doing_?"

"She said she's finding you a perfect lover so Kaitou KID won't have to chase after you anymore."

Shinichi couldn't sleep last night, and around 4 am in the morning, he had call Ran and told her about what happened with KID. It looks like Ran had told Sonoko when they met. Girls, you can never trust them with love problems. Especially when it's been told to the wrong person.

In some time in the afternoon, Shinichi heard from Ran that Sonoko posted a page online where guys from all over the world would sign up to be his boyfriend. Shinichi couldn't believe it at first but then when he got to the web page, he can't believe it had more than 1,000 official registered boyfriend candidate, some of them where even foreigners.

Shinichi angrily asked Ran to stop Sonoko, what he was doing was mad. Ran said she couldn't stop her, she said that; Sonoko was very determined to find you a boyfriend.

"When did I need one anyways?! And why a _boyfriend_?!" Ran shrugs and life just goes on.

Apparently people Shinichi knew also became one of the candidates. It was terrifyingly awkward really. Shinichi vowed to never let Sonoko meddle with his love live ever again.

By the next day, Sonoko decided to close the registration as there had been more people than she could've expected so she was force to shut it down. Sonoko picked a handful of men that were appealing and perfect for Shinichi.

"Ok Shinichi, listen up, by next week you're going to meet all these great guys who will be with you for a day and try to win your love. If they don't pipe your interest at all, just tell me and I'll make them go away so you can easily have the next date with the next person~"

Sonoko personally told her that so she must've been excited. Shinichi doesn't want Sonoko to be his matchmaker.

"Oh but don't worry Shinichi! I was the one who personally put your information. Like your likes and dislikes, habits, hobbies, interests, and even some embarrassing parts- that I'm sure one of these guys will love!" Ran laughed nervously, looked like she made either a lot of typos or mistakes. Maybe she also leaked too much information.

Shinichi doesn't want Ran to be his assistant matchmaker either.

Shinichi could run away and find a new identity, he's good at that. But Ran had a _strenght of a warrior goddess_ and Sonoko had influence and information. It was a deadly combination alright, so Shinichi admitted defeat.

It might be a funny trauma story to bring up to pass the time. Though Shinichi still think it isn't worth going through it. 

A week passed by quicker than he thought to be. Well, he did locked himself up for a week, just him and the house. With Sherlock books and coffee. And murder cases.

Sonoko decided to have the first candidate and Shinichi talk first at a small coffee shop, then later on she advise to just see where it goes next.

Shinichi thought it would be either some girl cross dressing as a dude, some fanboy, a stalker of some sort, or possibly even something entirely worst that would sit right in front of him. Ran and Sonoko was just seated at the table behind him, trying to not look conspicuous, _though the hats, funny clothes and the shades were a bit too much._

Shinichi mentally prepared himself as he waited, he spend his time reading the Sherlock Holmes Valley of Fear book, trying to cover his face. He can't believe he's giving up this easily but it wasn't like it was a fair fight either.

"Hey Kudo Shinichi,"

Shinichi breathed a sigh of relieve once he knew it was a teenager's voice, but it wasn't too young nor too old. Shinichi guessed around 17 to 18, just his match. But he doesn't get his hopes up yet.

Shinichi looked up from his book, smiling, trying to look polite and hide the fact he was totally trying to hide his face behind the huge book he brought. "Hello-" Shinichi paused, he knew who this teen was.

The teen made a rose appear out of nowhere like magic, there he offered to Shinichi a thornless red rose. A smug grin curled up his lips, he eyes at Shinichi happily.

"Kuroba Kaito, _Magician extraordinare,_ at your service." The teen flirtatiously winked at him. 

That's when, _even if Shinichi couldn't believe it to be_ , it's really destined to happen.

Or, this asshole just manage to get lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's why I'm terrible, another cliffhanger lol but don't worry tis' not the end


	14. We Fall Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter, sorry it took long, it's because we suddenly moved far away, forgive me

" _Kuroba Kaito_ huh? Is that your _real_ name?"

Kaito felt really nervous right now, he could feel Shinichi's anger just emitting from him, but that wasn't that made him nervous. It was because he worries, yes he worries, that he might not leave a good impression on their first date.

For Kaito, he shouldn't be worried at all, because one, they could always try again or, two, do something else better. But Shinichi was different. He was the type of person Kaito would love to leave a very good impression of. Kaito may be nervous that he might leave off a bad impression, or worse the date could be any less fun Shinichi expects it to be, but he's also determined to make what he wants happen.

"Yes."

He flashed a smile, at least that could cover up his nervous feeling. "So? Mind telling me the details?"

"Details of what?" Shinichi glared, and his glares were like daggers.

"Details! How the hell did you end up being my first date?" Kaito didn't want to bother with such trivial details, he just did manage to get lucky. He didn't planned this at all. So he thanked every God that rained their blessings to Kaito to have this chance.

Kaito's smile got wider as he leaned in closer to Shinichi, "I just happen to get lucky. No tricks or plans have been made." He stated, too proudly. Shinichi frowned as he leaned back to his chair. "Really?" He asked, and Kaito nodded in response.

Now Shinichi's clearly puzzled, judging by his expression, but as Kaito shockingly discovers, a bit disappointed.

Kaito's heart skipped a beat.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter." The detective crossed his arms, sighing. "But I'm just wondering..." Kaito tilted his head a bit, he felt curious, "What is it?" Kaito asked, though Shinichi doesn't answer immediately.

The detective took his time to answer, before Kaito could press Shinichi to be more frank, the detective answered. "Why would you go on a date with me?" "Are you joking? I didn't know you had a sense of humor." "No? Does it look like in joking to you?" It looks like he still doesn't get it, and his response made the magician's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Kaito sighed, he already confessed to him, what more could he want from him. "Follow me, I want to talk to you privately." Kaito stood up and grabbed the detective's hand and yanked it hard, making Shinichi to be forced to stand up and be dragged away somewhere by the magician.

All things went too fast, Shinichi couldn't comprehend the situation at hand calmly, if he reacts violently and demanded Kaito to ask where was he going and what was he doing, he'd be making a scene. So at the moment he just let Kaito lead him somewhere, hoping it would also lose the girls that planned on tailing them.

Later, the two arrived at Beika park. Shinichi can't believe he walked all the way here while he held hands with Kaito. And still were holding hands. "Kuroba-san, we could've just stepped outside the coffee shop."

Since there wasn't anyone around Beika park, Kaito seized this opportunity to be alone with Shinichi. There were two girls tailing on them but Kaito and Shinichi manage to lose them. "You wound me yet again." Kaito sighs again as he turned to Shinichi, the detective raised a brow, probably didn't know what Kaito was talking about. Before he could open his mouth and ask,

Kaito swooped in and kissed Shinichi. The kiss lasted very shortly and Kaito was the one to part, Shinichi just stood there with a dazed look and his cheeks fully red and his mouth shut tightly.

Kaito smirked at the detective and he pulled him in for an embrace. Katio locked his arms around Shinichi's waist, and as soon as Shinichi manages to snap out of him, he was already stuck in Kaito's hold. No matter how Shinichi moved, yelped or push, Kaito still wouldn't budge.

Shinichi doesn't know why he was acting this way, Kaito wouldn't even answer him. The magician rested his head on Shinichi's shoulder, and earned another retort from the detective but he just ignored his further protest. "Do you even know what I said last time?" Shinichi frowned, he was puzzled yet again.

"Last time? You have to be more specific." "Last time I told you the reason why I chased after you," Shinichi blushed, of course he still remembered the time the thief snuck in his house just to tell him that. "And I'm not exactly patient, Detective, although I'm a gentlemen, even we have our limits. I want to ask of you, what do you think about my feelings? It's not like you're going to tell me anytime soon if I won't ask at all." "I- I don't really have an answer." Kaito frowned disappointingly at Shinichi's response and slowly he pulls away from him but his arms was still around his waist.

Shinichi was a bit surprise to see Kaito's expression, never he had seen the thief's real face before, much less a sad look on his face. "Then I guess I have no other choice but to stop then, huh?" Kaito's arms slowly released Shinichi, it's as if he didn't want to let go, and Shinichi doesn't comment on this. He was too busy looking at Kaito's sad expression with a confused look on his face.

"Stop what?" Shinichi asked. "Stop this. Clearly I can't pursue a person who doesn't even acknowledges my own feelings, but I expected that you'd reject me right away." Kaito let out a nervous chuckle as he crossed his arms together. "And? What do you think?" "Everything's going too fast- I just don't know what to say. I still don't get why you like me," Shinichi rubbed his forehead, he felt like he had a huge headache. "I mean I just don't get it. I get it when another person does, but I don't get why you?" Kaito looked offended, he raised a brow at Shinichi, "Yeah? So what if it's me?" Shinichi's cheeks redden as he angrily looks at Kaito, "I just don't believe it!" He angrily stated. "What don't you believe? That I'm really in love with you? I don't send gifts and kiss someone just for no reason, Detective." Kaito's words dripped with sarcasm. Shinichi shook his head, "I just don't. You're impossible and this is a prank, either that it's a dream." Kaito's interest was piqued, "Do you mind telling me why? Why don't you believe it to be true that I am, in fact, in love with you. I already kissed you and confessed, what more could you want?" Shinichi huffed, "A specific answer.

" _A specific answer? I'm not so good with words- but since you requested, fine. I love you entirely as I also loved your small chibi form. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a pedophile, but I loved the way you entice me in every heist. Ever since you appeared, I've been wanting you to come to my every heist, I may sound selfish, but I wanted you to come so badly because you would spice things up, no offence to Inspector Nakamori and his task force, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would always wait for you to come, and if you wouldn't, I would be a bit disappointed._

 _Though that isn't the whole reason why I love you, it was also because you comfort me. When we talked before, I was only doing that to cheer you up onto being your old self again, though it was for my own gain, I didn't know I'd gain something else from you. I talked to you at the times I had problems, and even if you didn't know my identity at that time, I still felt close to you than anyone. I fell in love with you the moment I knew I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would always look forward to our heist, I would sometimes look you up and I wouldn't stop thinking about you. You totally invaded my mind and it drove me insane! Especially when I couldn't comprehend why did I fell in love with you, a detective, a guy much less a child_." Kaito blushed,

"But I had to prove to myself you weren't a child, because you weren't exactly normal, so I researched. And it wasn't hard, you know. It was a bit hard to believe you've shrunken, but my resources tell me you had. So I went out and seek for you. I knew you weren't a child, and even if you were a guy and a detective, I'd still went after you."

"Is that all?" Kaito frowned angrily, "Yeah, so what?" Shinichi squatted down and covered his full red face with his hands, and Kaito was confused by this. He squatted down also and leaned closer to Shinichi to inspect the detective. "What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt or something?" Kaito asked worryingly and reached out his hand to touch him. "Don't touch me!" Shinichi yelled and Kaito paused.

"What's with you?" He asked angrily. "I- I'm sorry." Kaito blinked. "What?" He was confused, "What for?" Shinichi peaked through his hands as he looked at Kaito, "I- I didn't know you were actually serious and I just though you knew how I felt about you and you just wanted to play a mean prank on me." Kaito looked offended, "Why on earth would I do that to you? And hold on-" Kaito grab a hold of Shinichi's hands and forced his hands to stop covering his face so they can talk properly, "And what do you mean 'how I felt about you'? What're you trying to say? " Kaito excitingly anticipated his answer, with his hands no longer hiding his face, Kaito can clearly see the embarrassed looked on his face.

"You could say that I felt the same. But I couldn't accept it, I figured I was only trying to find another person to fall in love with so I can forget my love for someone else, so I don't believe it myself that my feelings were true. I don't deserve it." Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi, and Shinichi was taken aback by this.

"You could've told me that from the very start. You made me think back there I made a fool of myself." Kaito gently planted a kiss on Shinichi's hair, "But don't you dare bring yourself down, it's fine to fall in love with someone else. It's natural." Shinichi clenched his fist, "But, I don't want to move on. I still really do love her." Shinichi closed hide yes and he deeply wished he could accept Kaito's feelings purely, but he can't when he's still in love with his first love.

"I was like that too, you know. I couldn't let my first love go, but I moved on," Kaito grabbed Shinichi's chin, forcing him to look up from him, "I moved on to you. So, why don't we give this second love a chance? I don't care if you still love her, I promise when you're with me, you'll forget that love you're feeling for her when you're too busy falling for me." Kaito let out a cocky and confident smirk Shinichi was familiar with.

Shinichi smirked, "You sound too cocky, I don't think I like that in a person." Kaito laughed, "Well, no one's perfect, and you're gonna have to deal with me for the rest of your life."

Shinichi also laughed, "It seems like it's going to be a long and exciting life then." Kaito smiled happily as Shinichi let out a sincere and lovely laugh.

"Hey, how about we continue our date?" "Well, I don't think this is a very good start for our first date." "Don't worry! I have a plan to make this even better!"

Shinichi hummed, "Is it ice cream?" Kaito laughed amusingly, "It's ice cream! Come one I know a very good shop, and it's nearby too!"

Kaito stood up and held out a hand to Shinichi, he took hold of it and Kaito helped him to stand up. "Let's go then. Though I bet the ice cream isn't that good as you say."

"I'm hurt, you don't trust my judgment?"

"I trust mine though, so I'll be the one to judge whether it's good or not."

"Always the detective."

Shinichi believe that it's going to be fine with Kaito, after all he did manage to get this far with him.

The detective secretly hoped he wouldn't have to let go of the magician's hand as they make their way to the ice cream shop Kaito was talking about.

As the two of them walked away, behind them were Sonoko and Ran, who manages to only witness Kaito and Shinichi holding hands as they walk away.

Sonoko clicked her tongue, "Tch. We didn't witness what happened." Ran laughed, "At least we know their date is going on smoothly." Sonoko nodded in agreement.

"Now KID-sama doesn't have to pursue that Holmes Otaku anymore now that he's got himself a boyfriend!" Sonoko snickered happily and Ran sighed.

"Don't forget you have Makoto-san, Sonoko." Sonoko blushed, "Of course! I'm just doing this as a fan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaito you have got to stop using KID's name just to give me flowers. Sonoko still thinks that KID is hung up on me even though I have a boyfriend! She even blabbered on about forbidden love and she even admitted that she's jealous of my 'love triangle'." Shinichi deadpanned and Kaito laughed.

"I wouldn't mind sharing." Shinichi shot a glare at Kaito, "You wouldn't mind sharing me with your other identity? God Kaito, I swear to you that my heart can only manage one surprise from you."

"A proposal?"

Shinichi continued to glare at Kaito, "Don't you even think about it." Kaito laughed heartily.

"It's too early anyways." "I said don't think about it."

"It's too late to say that when I already picture our wedding."

"Even though we're 18 Kaito, it doesn't mean we can get married. There's no same sex marriage in Japan you know?"

"Then we'll get married in the states! I'm sure your mother and father have enough connections to hold up the grandest wedding! We'll invite everyone!" Kaito happily suggested, "Though, I wouldn't mind if I got married to you without any audience." Kaito suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at Shinichi, making him blush.

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows! Not going to happen!"

"We already have our promise ring, and what's so wrong to dream, Shin-chan?"

"You're always determined to make your dream a dream come true anyways."

"Well, you're not wrong there. But I also dream of doing things to Shinichi that I can't make possibly make you do."

Shinichi blushed again, "Those are fantasies!"

"Whatever they are, they just also happen to be a dream of you and me together until the end. Even at our last moments, we'll be still holding hands."

Shinichi leaned towards Kaito and whispered,

"Then let's do our best to at least make that dream happen then." Kaito leaned in closer too as he laughs, "It'll take long to get to that dream."

"I'll take the time to make that dream happen, because surprisingly, I also dreamt about having that same scenario." Kaito smiled happily at Shinichi, "Then I plan on never letting you go."

"I don't have any plans of letting you go either." The two kissed under the moonlight of the moon and the light of the stars. They were alone in the fields as they star gazed at the night sky while holding hands. Shinichi wasn't keen on star gazing that much, but as Kaito promised, it was the best possible view to star gaze.

Shinichi wished this happy feeling with Kaito would last forever.

___________________________________

"Does Shinichi-niisan has a boyfriend?"

Shinichi almost chocked on his orange juice as Ayumi asked, and he looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Who told you that?" Ayumi glanced at Haibara, "Ai-chan did." Shinichi glared at Haibara and Haibara only smirked at him amusingly. "Well I also hear that his boyfriend and him and getting married soon."

"Married?!" The detective boys and Shinichi yelped out surprisingly. "B- but if they get married, then that means Shinichi-niisan will be pregnant? " Mitsuhiko nodded at Genta's suggestive question.

"Well I hear that if you're getting married to someone, you're going to have a baby!" Mitsuhiko stated and Ayumi clapped, "Wow! That's so cool! What're you going to name the baby Shinichi-niisan? Let us name it!"

**_"Oi, Men can't get pregnant, you idiots."_ **

Shinichi blushed and Haibara raised a brow, "Though it sounds like you want to be. There's a possibility you can though, if I make a drug-"

"No! Please! Don't!"

"Eh? Don't you want to have a family with Kaito-niisan?" Ayumi sounded disappointed, Shinichi want to have a family with Kaito but having children? Wouldn't it be a nightmare?

"Kaito-niisan might be a good father too!" Mitsuhiko interjected. Kaito has some fair points in becoming a father but it's not like Shinichi wanted to be a mother. Shinichi sighed, "Although you're right, I just can't bear babies, and even if I did, I wouldn't be responsible enough to raise one. I can't even keep Kai under control, much less a toddler."

"But I'm quite good with children, beloved."

"Kaito-niisan!" Shinichi turned to see Kaito, "Kai- Kaito!" Shinichi yelped out. Kaito grinned at the children, "And I'll do my best in making babies with my beloved! We'll make lots of them and start a big family! I'll hold responsible too." Kaito suggestively winked at Shinichi, making him blush bright red.

The detective boys were confused by this as they were too young to get this at all, Haibara just sighed. "Get a room you two."

"We already have one-"

"Kaito Shut Up!"

"Aww Shin-chan, you're blushing."

"I'm embarrassed! Control yourself!"

"I can't control myself when I'm with you~"

"There ya are Kudo!" All of then turned to see it was Hattori, Shinichi jumped, "Hattori? What're you doing here?!" Hattori huffed and crossed his arms. "To see ya of course! Ya didn't even bother telling me, your best friend, that you have a boyfriend!" Hattori pointed at Kaito, who just smiled at the Osakan detective.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito! Shin-chan's official boyfriend, nice to meet you. I'm assuming you're the Osakan Shin-chan's talking about." Kaito offered a hand and Hattori shook it. Hattori smiled, "I'm Hattori Heiji, Detective of the West! Hopefully Kudo here ain't telling anythin' rude about me." Hattori shot a glare and Shinichi shrugged.

"Well how about I invite you over dinner? My treat! We can get to know eachother well!"

"Well I wouldn't mind if ya' wouldn't mind me inviting a friend of mine. She's currently waiting for me at Nee-chan's house."

"Sure! The more the merrier! The children can come along too!"

The Detective Boys let out a loud cheer. Hattori opened his cell to dial in and call that friend. Kaito was yanked by the ear by Shinichi's hand and Shinichi whispered to him, "Why do you think you're doing!? "

"Greeting the people who've taken care of you so far. I heard that you would be in a lot of trouble if it weren't for them." Kaito grinned. Shinichi sighed, "What do you plan to get out of this?"

"Their _blessings_!"

"Not going to happen!"

As Hattori finished the call, he asked if everyone was ready and they all responded, except Shinichi, with a yes. It was really going to be a long and eventful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of a shitty end? But idk I love it, thanks for all the kudos and comments, I'll make another fic soon enough, Ciao ~


End file.
